


Just Desserts

by ClarySade, Levi_Rivaille933012



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Angels, Angels as Novaks, Demons, Drama Class, High School AU, Hunters, Little Jessica/Sam, M/M, STEM, Sabriel - Freeform, Soulmate AU, Winchesters - Freeform, little destiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 41,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarySade/pseuds/ClarySade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_Rivaille933012/pseuds/Levi_Rivaille933012
Summary: Angels are not supposed to have soulmates. It was impossible. Soulmates was a human thing and they were far from that. Yet one day Gabriel felt a slight pain and knew at once... from years of watching... that it meant he had a soulmate. Gabriel became accustomed to the pain since it kept coming. When he finally meets the man they go through a world of trouble. Finally deciding not to be together they break it off and God is furious. He comes up with an idea that'll ensure they stay together... they were meant for each other... afterall that's how he planned it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClarySade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarySade/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic takes place before the apocolypse. Sam and Gabriel have never met prior to this either so this will be their first time meeting. Nothing but the plot is mine and if someone else has this idea then sorry I didn't know. I kind of thought it up while on the bus home today. Anywho enjoy.

(Gabriel's POV)

Night was begining to fade and the door creaked as I opened it. A familiar pain spread through my chest and I hunched over in pain, glad that I was alone. I couldn't imagine what the other angels would say if they found out. Once the pain finally eased I stepped out of the room and into the area beyond. 

The other angels stood by a huge fountain pouring out water, and were talking about a major event that was going to be taking place in the near future. Two boys were supposed to be the center of it. All talking ceased when I made my way over and I eyed each of them, wondering what their conversation was about before. Who were the two boys and why did they stop talking about it when I got here?

I opened my mouth to ask just that but pain flared through my body and I couldn't help but double over. It was the worst pain I have ever felt in my life. I squeezed my eyes shut as I hugged my stomach and fell to the ground letting out a groan. It hurt so much. Anna rushed over to my side and began asking a bunch of questions acting like the worried older sister he was. I would have laughed had I not been in so much pain.

Castiel walked over to me, a small, knowing smile playing on his face. He knelt down in front of me, tilting my head up and I glared at him with everything I had. I could hardly breathe and tears slid down my face. Castiel wiped one away and I mouthed for him to help. "Nothing can be done." he said as he got up. Anna flipped out. She screamed at him, and at me, and at everyone because there must have been something that could help me.

My head was pounding as a ringing filled my ears. I could no longer understand what they were saying so clearly and I was confused and scared. What was going on? Who is my soulmate and how can he withstand so much pain? 

Anna screamed as she pointed at my ear. I slowly raised my hand to it and brought it in front of my eyes. Black. Why was there black coming from my ear? I sniffed it and nearly gagged. Demon. But how? How was this all connected and why did it have to be me?

A loud snap resounded and a blinding bright light flashed before disappearing with my father standing there with no trace of smoke or steam in his wake. Anna got up and stormed over to him asking questions as to what was going on and if I was okay, but instead of answering her, he just smiled at me. A smile that looked identical to Castiel's.

There was an odd twinkle about him but I couldn't place what it was about. Finally, Anna understood what was going on. "Oh is our little Gabriel in love? Or does he just have the soulmate part?" she asked before laughing her butt off. Dad turned and glared at her and suddenly she was quiet and I knew she wouldn't say anything else for the rest of the night.

Dad walked over to me and touched his fingers to my head, the way an angel would do it to a human to teleport them somewhere. Blinding light enveloped the both of us and suddenly I found myself in a white and blue room. Many people believe that the throne room of God was white and had clouds floating through them. They believed that every angel is in the room waiting for their duties.

This room was nothing like that. It was white and blue with two angel statues outside the doors to the room. The doors made of gold that reached the cieling which was miles above us like a cavern. There was no rug or huge person sitting among the throne. The throne was made of gold with a bright light reflecting off of it and he looked tiny in comparison to it. There were also shelves of notebooks and books in the room because he loved to write and read in his free time, which he had a lot of.

I felt so out of place here in this room because I was curled into a ball on the floor, probably making it dirty. I tried to stand but my knees buckled beneath me and I fell to the floor again. I looked around the room in bewilderment. Not many angels have actually seen him and even less have actually been in the throne room, yet here I was. Finally, when I couldn't stand making myself look at how out of place I was, I looked at him.

He was in his human vessel. Chuck... I think his name was. I tilted my head in confusion and he chuckled as he looked around. "I suppose it isn't what you were expecting was it?" I shook my head and he chuckled again. "You look confused... does it have anything to do with my vessel?" I nodded and when he didn't seem to answer the question on my mind I decided to speak up.

"W-why...?" I trailed off, startled by my voice. It wasn't that of an angel but deeper... one of a human. I looked up at him startled and he held up a hand telling me to wait. I gulped, looking down at myself to find that I was indeed in a vessel. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down. Tried to calm the... what was it... it wasn't my grace... it was something else. My heart.  I was trying to calm down my heart.

"Why?" I asked again and he chuckled.

"Because my son, you are the only one who can stop him."

"Stop who? Stop what?" I asked confused, still slightly shaken by my voice. 

He just gave me one last knowing look before he waved his hand and a bright white light carried me away. Away from my father who I only just saw for the first time. Away from my family. Away from my home. Away from everything I've ever known into a world that I knew very little about.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT
> 
> Sam has never met Castiel. Dean has only ever talked about him but only said that he appeared in a bright light. Sam has no idea what Castiel looks like or who he is or anything about it.

(Sam's POV)

The long ride home was silent. Both of us were exhausted because of the hunt and it showed in our movements. Dean silently pulled into the motel parking lot and we sat in silence for a few more moments before getting up and going inside. Staggering in pain and covered in blood, I stumbled into the motel room with a bloody Dean in tow. After a bunch of cursing and some more stumbling, we managed to make our way to the bathroom where we stitched up our wounds. 

We quickly cleaned the bathroom so there wasn't any suspicion about the guests staying here, before stumbling into the room and collapsing on the bed. I stared up at the ceiling and sighed before turning to Dean. "That was one hell of a hunt huh?" I asked. I was a little worried when he didn't answer at first until I heard the quiet snoring and I chuckled to myself, relaxing back against the bed. I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep but I couldn't get Alastair's words out of my head.

"You are going to start it Sammy. It'll be your fault but it had to be you... it always had to be you." What did he mean by that? Was he telling the truth? I mean I know demons lie but don't they sometimes tell the truth especially if they know it'll mess with your head? I was so confused about what he had said, so I decided to stop thinking about it.

I groaned and rolled over trying to go back to sleep once again but another thought prevented me from doing so. I hated that I needed the Demon blood. I had become so dependent on it. It was as if it was my lifeline and the only thing keeping me where I'm at right now. I kept telling myself that I was doing this for the right reasons but was I really? Am I really only doing this so that Dean doesn't have to do what the angels tell him he has to do? That may have been the reason at first but I think it helps me believe that I am stronger than I am and that I won't be a helpless child. That may be part of the reason as well and since I had no clue where Ruby was... that power was slowly starting to fade.

I shook my head, sighing, and got out of bed, knowing that I wouldn't get any sleep if I continued to lay there and my thoughts would only get worse. I decided that I needed to go for a walk. I silently slid out of bed and put my shoes on, tightly tying my coat around me so that the blood wouldn't show because I was still too exhausted to change. I might as well go to the corner store and get something for Dean while I'm out.

I slid out of the motel room and into the dark, cold, and unforgiving night and began making my way down to the Corner Store. I opened the door and immediately winced at how loud the bell was as it rang out through the quiet store. The cashier and customer looked up when I entered before going back to their conversation. They were the only two people in the whole place. I silently browsed the shelves looking for candy and pie. 

I kept looking up at the guy talking to the cashier. There was something about him that made me keep looking. He was kinda cute but I didn't think that's what it was. No one knew that I was interested in guys. I preferred females but that didn't mean I wouldn't go out with a guy if he asked. Not even Dean knew that I liked guys and it was a miracle that I've kept it a secret as long as I have considering I've lived with Dean for the past four years. We went everywhere together and I've almost been caught staring at a guy a few times.

I grabbed a bag of warheads for myself before heading towards the counter. As I approached the man turned and his eyes flashed black. The cashier yelped and dove behind the counter to hide. I grabbed the demon knife from my back pocket. I was always prepared for this kinda thing. I stepped forward, swiping my knife as I did so but the demon side-stepped quickly. I hit the counter and quickly turned around. I thrust the knife forward only to meet nothing but air. 

The demon hit my back before using his magic to send me flying across the room and against the wall. I struggled to get up, a dark haze setting in but I refused to be beaten by a demon. I lunged forward and thrust the blade into his chest. His face shocked, mouth open in surprise, as the black faded from his eyes. Then the person fell to the floor, dead. I wiped the blood from my face, and found myself staring at the knife. At the blood dripping from it.

"Th-thank you..." the cashier stuttered bring me out of my thoughts. I shook my head and nodded in reply before handing him the money. He tried to refuse it saying that I deserved it free since I saved his life but I wouldn't have it. I put the cash on the counter and left as quickly as I could.  _Great. Now my jacket is covered in blood too. Ugh._

I opened the motel door and silently made my way to the bathroom, deciding that there was no way I was going to be able to sleep anyways. The water slid down my face as I rested my head on my hand against the wall. I kept replaying the day in my head, taking deep breaths to calm down a little. I was in the shower long after the water had turned ice cold and I shivered, finally deciding I needed to get out.

I pulled the towel of the rack and wrapped it around my mid-section before scuttling out of the bathroom. As soon as I opened the door a bright, blinding, white light filled the room and I quickly covered my eyes.  _What the hell is that?_ When the light faded, I slowly removed my arm from my eyes and found short man standing there, looking confused. Amber eyes finally turned and met his own.

I was frozen to the spot.  _This must be what Dean meant when he said the angels suddenly appeared in a bright light. Wait... Is this Castiel?_ The man stood frozen as well, he blinked slowly before finally taking in his surroundings. Then he took in the tall boy in front of him. I was so weirded out. I felt like I was being judged and I hated the feeling.  _Castiel is kinda cute..._

I shook my head and and felt the heat rising to my cheeks. "Let me uh... get something on..." I said awkwardly. The angel nodded and I quickly changed into something far more appropriate than the towel that was around my waist.

I walked over to the angel and asked him if he wanted anything as I showed him to the table. "Do.. do you uh... have any candy?" he asked. I nodded and went to the bag, giving him my warheads because I knew Dean would be furious if I gave him his candy. I turned to start maing my coffee, an awkward silence filling the air, suffocating me. Once the coffee was finished I turned and sat across from the angel, staring at him and trying not to laugh at how much candy he was stuffing in his face.

He stopped chewing when he saw me staring and quicky swallowed the food in his mouth. "So... uh... who are you?" I asked trying to start a conversation. I was pretty sure I knew who he was but I wanted to know for sure. 

"Gabriel." he replied simply. So I didn't know who he was.

"Why are you here?" I asked, wincing as I realized how rude it sounded.

"I'm looking for someone. I need to tell him something."

"Who are you looking for?" I asked.

"Sam Winchester." he said and my eyes widened. He was looking for me. Why was he looking for me? Could it have something to do with the demon blood and what Alastair said? Nah I highly doubt that. 

"Why?"

"God sent me to tell him something." was all Gabriel said.

"So why are you looking for him... I mean what do you need to say that's so important that God sent you to do it?"

"I can't tell you that. That's private."

"I'm going to ask again... why are you looking for him?" I asked again. I wanted to know why he was here and what he wanted to say first.

"I'm going to tell you again... I can't tell you that. Do you know where Sam is at?"

"Yeah. I do. Now what do you need to say to me?" I asked angrily. I tried to keep my voice down so as not to wake Dean up. Gabriel's eyes widened and he mouthed the word 'oh' before leaning forward. 


	3. Chapter 3

(Gabriel's POV)

"Yeah. I do. Now what do you need to say to me?" he asked. Man, I felt so stupid. How come I didn't figure it out before?

"I'm supposed to tell you.. to stop drinking coffee... you smell like coffee beans and it's disgusting." I joked and Sam started laughing, his dimples appearing on his face. I soon started laughing too.

I've always been a little more "human" than the rest of the angels because I have run away from home quite a few times. I've become the trickster so that pepople don't mistake me for the angel I was. I've become the god Loki so that they could forget about it. I've tried everyting in my will to stay away from heaven and it's madness. I have spent more time with the humans than any of the other angels have. Even though the huans did have their faults it wasn't nearly as bad as the angels.

Once Sam and I finally managed to catch our breaths, Sam looked at me through his thick lashes, utter exhaustion written all over his face. There was a long, awkward pause before he broke the silence. "I'm exhausted. Do you mind if I hear whatever you need to tell me tomorrow?" he asked. I shook my head and Sam sighed, relieved.

"Do you mind if I stay here until tomorrow? I have nowhere else to go."

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead and take my bed, I'll sleep on the carpet." he said. I waited for him to realize that I was an angel. I didn't need sleep. "Right. Forget I said that." he said embarrased and falling into the bed. Just a few seconds later, a light snore sounded from him and I knew he had fallen asleep.

I sat back down at the table and tried to think over the weird feelins I've had since landing here. I had definitely blushed when I first saw Sam in nothing but a towel. I didn't understand why though. I've never actually blushed before. Then there was that feeling I got in the pit of my stomach a few minutes afo when Sam and I just sat in an awkward silence for a minute staring at on another. I didn't understand these feelings. They were so human. 

A groan shook me from my thoughts and I looked over to Sam to find him twitching as he tossed and turned. Plaster started falling from the ceiling as the room began to shake. The furniture rattled and the glass on the bedside table fell to the floor and shattered.

Dean bolted upright, staring at me in terror. "Who the hell are you?" he asked loudly, trying to be heard over all the noise.

"The archangel Gabriel."

"Do something!"

I stumbled over to Sam and touched my fingers to his forehead to rid him of the nightmares but it didn't work. I could feel the fear rolling off of Dean, mixing with my own.  _Why was I scared? I shouldn't be. I just met this guy._ I shook my head and then and idea hit me. I crawled onto the bed and sat behind Sam and wrapped my arms around him puring all my power into the hug, hoping that it would do something and for a minute absolutely nothing happened. 

Panic flooded through me and I was confused but I decided that I would sort through it later. At the moment there were more important thing that I needed to tend to. Finally everything stopped rumbling and I calmed down a little as Sam's eyes shot wide open. Everything seemed to be fine and I was able to breathe again, confused about what this meant for me, but breathing nonetheless.

Suddenly, Sam started gasping for air. He tried and tried but he couldn't get any and I realized he was having a panic attack. I had no idea what to do. "What do I do?" I asked and Dean stared at me, fear rolling off of him once again. I started to panic but knew I had to keep calm otherwise something terrible could happen to Sam.

"Stop his breathing."

"Couldn't that kill him?"

"No... just do it." he said and I nodded quickly. I did the first thing that came to mind... I kissed him. I had no clue if Sam's breath had stopped with that kiss but I sure as hell was breathless. I pulled away, Sam frozen in shock and I was a little upset to say the least but my relief that he was alive and okay overwhelmed that. Again I was confused. Human emotions were a strange thing but then I realized... why the hell was I having human emotions?

Everything was quiet for a minute and I realized that I still had Sam wrapped in a hug. I jumped back slightly and Dean chuckled. "So uh... is this a thing I didn't know about?" he asked. I turned away from him so that he wouldn't notice my scarlet red face. "So how did this happen?" Dean asked.

"Nothing happened here." I said.

"I meant... how did you guys meet?"

Both Sam and I blushed bright red and Dean started laughing his ass off. Sam began to explain and when he got to the towel part, Dean couldn't stop laughing. "That's... that's freakin amazing."

I glared at him and Sam joined in a moment later and Dean finally shut up. I was suddenly lightheaded and I realized I used a lot more of my power on Sam than I thought I did. Sam grabbed my shoulder. "Are you okay?" he asked seriously.

I nodded but immediately regretted the action. My head was pounding and I squeezed my eyes shut real quickly. Sam yelled at Dean and layed me down. I felt a warm presence next to me and I knew that Sam had layed down and then everything went black.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm rewatching the show right now and as I'm writing this Gabriel died. UGH


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dream in this chapter in in italics

(Sam's POV)

I was a little confused when Gabriel passed out on the bed. He was an angel he wasn't supposed to get tired. I looked over to Dean worriedly, not understanding why and not knowing what to do. Gabriel was freezing even though he was under four blankets and I began to worry even more. I sat next to Gabriel on the bed and asked Dean what exactly happened. "He must have used a lot of his power trying to wake you up so that you wouldn't bring the whole place down."

I felt really guilty about it and I slid under the covers next to Gabriel, hoping to warm him up. I glared at Dean when he snickered at me. I was just trying to make sure that Gabriel was okay but for some reason I doubted that I was doing this only because I felt guilty about being the cause of it in the first place. I just couldn't place the other reason why I was doing it. I hadn't realized I was staring at Gabriel until Dean started laughing. 

I glared at him as I asked him why he was laughing. What could be so funny that he had to laugh right now? When I did ask though, he just shook his head and lied down, facing the other direction before going to sleep. I huffed in irritation before laying down myself. Closing my eyes, and trying not to think about the exhausted angel next to me... i drifted off to sleep.

_Lightning flashed, lighting up the whole room and I glared at Dean who was passed out on the bed. The storm had knocked out the WiFi too so I had absolutely nothing to do. I didn't want to get wet so I decided to stay inside and I stared out the window, trying to figure out what to do. Another flash of light lit the room and I found myself looking in Dean's direction but instead of looking at Dean, I found myself staring at someone I haven't seen in way too long._

_Auburn eyes stared back at me in just as much shock as I was staring at him. It had been... six or was it seven, years. I smiled as I walked up to him. I never got to tell him how I felt and I regretted it every day after his death. I wrapped him in a tight hug, trying not to cry as I stared at the back wall. "I thought you were dead..." I chocked out._

_He pushed me back until I was arms length away from him and he searched my eyes where there was no doubt tears, waiting to pour out. "So did I." he said wrapping me in another hug. I couldn't believe he was actually here. I haven't felt so strongly for a person after Jessica had died eleven years ago until I met Gabe. I fell for him hard and fast. I hadn't even known what hit me until a few months before he died when I struggled to hide my feelings for the angel._

_My stomach twisted in knots when we finally separated and he flashed me his winning smile. Despite the pain in my chest, I couldn't be happier. I wanted to kiss him so badly but I knew that he would never love me the way that I loved him and it hurt but at the moment I could care less because he was actually here. He was actually standing in front of me right now._

_A few days later Dean, Gabe, and I were on a hunt. I had no idea as to why Gabe was with us but we found out that he wasn't an angel anymore. I didn't know how or why it happened but both Dean and I agreed he could stay with us for a while. He tagged along with us on our hunt which was against a bunch of rebelling angels. They hated heaven and it's stupid rules and hated humans almost as much as that. They wanted to be alone and would kill anyone who crossed their path and unfortunately it had been quite a few people. Dean and I heard about it and decided that we were going to do something about it._

_The angels were furious when we showed up and a huge battle began. There were blades and blood everywhere. Random flashes of light as the angels were killed. It was really hard to kill angels without being one yourself but Dean and I managed to find out how. We were greatly outnumbered. Fifteen to three. At some point during the battle our side was winning. The angels had been reduced down to five and continued to reduce but we were getting tired._

_At long last there were just three and three. The angels smirked once they realized just how exhausted the three of us were before launching an attack. I dodged a blow that would have broken every bone in my body and I lunged forward. I hadn't realized when the angel moved and I found myself on the floor, gasping for breath, as the angel used his powers to cut off my airways. I gasped but couldn't breathe and I couldn't reach the blade either._

_The angel slowly advanced, a wicked smile on his face, as he prepared to kill me. I closed my eyes and prayed to God, thanking him for all the good things he brought into my life. I thanked him for an amazing brother and friends. I thanked him for the crazy ride I've been on. I thanked him for the times I was free of hunting and my time with Dean. I thanked him for every good thing and every bad thing and even everything in between in my life. I used to hate my life but if I was ever given the choice to change it, I wouldn't because there have been so many good things. Ellen. Jo. Ash. Pamela and my father. I got to travel around the states and see things I probably never would have if Dean hadn't showed up that day._

_I smiled and the angel blinked wearily before shaking his head and raising the blade to kill me. "Thank you for everything." I croaked as the blade plunged down towards my chest. I was prepared to die but the blow never came. I slowly opened my eyes to find an angel blade sticking out of his chest, his face frozen in shock. Gabriel stood behind him with an evil smirk of his own before the angel vanished in a bright light._

_I smiled up at Gabriel as he helped me up. There were two left. One that was facing Dean and the other running straight for Gabe and I. Everything happened so fast it was too hard to process. Dean killed the angel he was fighting and collapsed on the floor and tried to take a few deep breaths and calm down. The angel rushing towards Gabe and I had a blade sticking out of his chest from when I stabbed him. He smiled wickedly before vanishing and Gabe fell to the floor in a heap._

_I looked down and saw the blood spreading quickly. My eyes widened and I shouted as I fell to the floor next to Gabe. I grabbed his hand and rested my forehead against his. Dean watched, pity and despair written on his face. I cried as I held onto the dying Gabe. He took a shaky breath and looked up at me. "It's going to be okay Sammy." he croaked. I shook my head, tears still falling._

_"No it won't be. Not without you here. I already lost you to death once. I can't lose you again. I need you Gabriel. I love you and I can't go through the pain again." I cried._

_He smiled at me and took another shaky breath. "I love you too Sammy." Then his hand went limp and the twinkle in his eyes left and all that was left was pain and darkness._

I woke up to Gabriel shaking me with a worried look on his face. "What's wrong? Are you okay? What happened?" he asked quickly. My heart ached as I looked at Gabriel but I couldn't let him know what I had dreamed about.

"I'm fine. It was just a nightmare." I replied smiling and Gabriel nodded even though I could tell he wanted to know what scared me so badly. He moved to get up but I got scared about what I would see if I went back to sleep without him there. "P-please stay for a little while longer. Until I fall asleep again at least." 

He nodded and laid back down. I thanked him before nodding off again, this time not as bad as the time before. When I woke up again I didn't open my eyes. Fingers ran through my hair, playing with it and I enjoyed the feeling. A heartbeat thudded in my ear and I moved my hand to figure out what I was sleeping on. The heartbeat sped up rapidly... wait heartbeat? I sat up and looked at Gabriel, startling him.

I chuckled before apologizing. "It's fine. You just... scared me." I nodded and we sat in an odd silence for a minute.

"You have a heartbeat.. why?" I asked.

"Human vessel." he replied and I nodded in understanding. I got up and decided to go make breakfast to keep my mind off of the things I had just seen. Dean was still passed out so I made him a plate and put it in the microwave to keep it warm. Then I sat at the table with Gabriel sitting across from me. 

"Could you pass me the salt please?" I asked but he didn't seem to be listening. I reached out to grab it myself but it appeared he had been paying attention because he grabbed for it as well. Our hands brushed against one another and a shiver ran up my spine. I pulled my hand away and stared at my lap, trying to figure out what I was feeling and if it was the same way I felt about Gabriel in the dream.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just letting you guys know that I do have a plot line for this story but not every chapter. I don't know how long it'll be or when I'll be able to post. I have two more days of finals before summer so I'll try and post as often as possible. Sorry that I don't have a schedule. I also apologize if one of the chapters sucks because I come up with each chapter on the spot as long as it fits the story. I apologize again. Love you all and thank you for reading.

(Gabriel's POV)

It was still dark out when I woke up. I was confused as to why I was asleep in the first place until I remembered that I used a lot of my power on Sam, trying to wake him up. I made to stretch but felt something on my arm. I looked down to find Sam's head on my arm and I chuckled lightly. It was quite adorable. Then Sam began shaking and tears leaked out of his eyes. "No... Gabe!" he cried. I was confused. Why was he crying? What was going on? Why was my name involved?

I started shaking Sam to wake him up. Finally his eyes snapped open and his breathing calmed and so did my heart. "What's wrong? Are you okay? What happened?" I asked. There were a million questions flowing through my head but I tried to focus on just the few that I asked. He looked up at me sadly and my heart ached. Seriously... what was going on? Why did I feel so hurt at the possibility he wasn't okay. 

His frown dropped and he smiled. I could tell it wasn't real though. I could feel his fear and despair as it rolled off of him in waves. I almost started crying due to all the feelings I was receiving from him. I choked back a sob and nodded, dropping the subject even though I didn't want to in the slightest. Tears were pooled in his eyes as he smiled and I finally decided I needed to get up before I did something I regretted. Why was I feeling like this so often around him? I've been around so many people and yet no matter how much I loved a person... this felt different.

I moved to get up but Sam grabbed my wrist. I turned to him slowly, steeling myself for what he had to say. His eyes full of tears, he asked, "P-please stay. Until I fall asleep at least." I didn't have the heart to tell him no and nodded as I crawled back under the covers. "Thank you." he whispered before falling asleep again. I just hoped this dream wasn't as bad as his other one. His hair fell across his face, framing it, a small smile played on his lips.

He shivered before moving around until he got comfortable. His head ended up on my chest and my heart began beating fast. I found it odd that I actually had a heart... maybe I always had one in a vessel but never noticed because it never made it's presence known like it had the moment I saw Sam. What was wrong with me? I smiled as Sam mumbled some things that didn't make any sense. I tried to fight the urge to run my fingers through his hair but failed in the end. 

His brown locks were so soft and I couldn't help the small smile on my face as I saw how peaceful he was. Thank dad that he was sleeping fine. The sun was just peaking over the mountains in the distance. I groaned because that means we would all have to get up and do something in a few hours and I honestly didn't want to move. "I know you sent me down here so that I can stop him from starting the apocalypse but I doubt that's the only reason. Does it have something to do with these feelings I'm having?" I asked quietly praying to my father.

When nothing happened I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to relax, despite the way my heart pounded and every breath Sam took made my stomach twist in knots. Sam's hand moved up and my stomach twisted into more knots. My heart began beating faster and I cursed myself because Sam no doubt heard the increased speed. Sam suddenly sat up, startling me. "I'm sorry." he apologized quickly.

"It's fine. You just... scared me." I replied and took a deep breath and prepared myself to hear whatever Sam had to say about my heartbeat. What he said however... wasn't what I expected. "You have a heartbeat... why?" he asked and I released a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. I was so relieved I could start laughing. I don't know what I would say if he asked about the speed. I visibly relaxed and told him that it was just the human vessel.

Sam nodded and got up to make some breakfast and coffee. I wished that I was able to enjoy food the way people did. I could still enjoy them but it wasn't as great as a human. The only thing that I could taste the same as them was the candy and that's why I had a major sweet tooth. I sat at the breakfast table and waited for him as he finished making breakfast for himself and Dean. He placed Dean's in the microwave to keep it warm.

Then he sat across from me and we sat in an awkward silence for a while before he asked me if I could pass the salt. It took me a minute to realize that he was actually talking to me and I reached for it. Our hands brushed as we reached for it and he looked shocked before he pulled his hand away. I tried to ignore the pain that I felt at that and tried to make my face as emotionless as possible so as not to show the pain. I didn't even know why it hurt me so much.

Sam sat silently, staring at his lap with his hand in it as well. "Sam?" I asked. He didn't respond and I asked again. When he didn't respond a second time, I got up and grabbed his shoulder causing him to jump. "Sorry. You just weren't responding."

"It's okay."

"Are you? Okay I mean." I asked. He took a minute to think before nodding and I knew he wasn't. He noticed I knew too and I waited as he opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to figure out what to say.

"No... I'm not and you know that too but I can't tell you why." he said and I let go of his shoulder, backing up, not even trying to hide the pain on my face.

"Gabriel are you okay?" he asked. I shook my head and he got up, heading over to me worriedly. "What's wrong?" he asked. Tears pooled in my eyes and I didn't understand why such small words hurt me so much. I kept walking backwards until I hit the bed. Sam sat down next to me, reaching out to touch me but dropped his hand. I couldn't breathe and I quickly got up, running towards the door. "Gabriel!" he yelled. 

I wheeled around and slowly sank to the floor. What the hell was happening? Sam grabbed my shoulders and hugged me tight. I gasped until I was able to breathe and the tears stopped falling. "What the hell was that?" he asked. 

"I think it had something to do with the fact that you asked me to stay with you but still refuse to talk to me about what you saw. I heard my name Sam. What the hell were you dreaming about? I think I deserve that at least."

"I can't tell you that."

"And I want to know... I deserve it... I'm here to help you but I can't do that without knowing what the hell is going on." I yelled. Dean sat up and saw Sam and I glaring at one another before deciding to go back to sleep. 

"And why do you need to know so badly?"

"Maybe I care!" I yelled. I immediately blushed because I finally realized that all the pain I felt in heaven. All the feelings I've had in the past few hours, I found my soulmate and I was just now realizing it.

"You care... really? Then why did you show up just now?" He yelled.

"Because I couldn't come until now."

"So how could you care if you couldn't be here until now?" He asked loudly.

"Because at last I finally found my soulmate!" I yelled. Sam froze and Dean started laughing. 

"Finally you realized." Dean laughed.

Sam moved towards me and cried into my shoulder. I stood frozen since I was confused but finally hugged him back.


	6. Chapter 6

(Gabriel's POV)

I gasped as I sat up, startling Sam awake. "Woah, there are you okay?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine." I muttered.  _That was a dream? Everything about that was a dream? What the hell? Wait... why the hell was I asleep in the first place?_ "Uh... why was I sleeping? And no offense, but why with you?"

"You were alseep because you wasted to much of your power trying to wake me up and ended up passing out in my bed. Then you started freezing even under all the blankets so I slid in next to you to warm you up." he replied. It was then that I noticed his arms were wrapped around me. He turned bright red as he looked away and I'm pretty sure I did as well.

Coughing awkwardly, I wriggled out of his arms and slid out of the bed. "Do you want something to drink?" I asked quitely, finding that I needed to busy myself with doing something so that I wouldn't think.

"Can you start making coffee while I start making breakfast?" he asked and I nodded. Crawling out of bed, he made his way over to the stove and began cooking. "I know your an angel but do you want some?" he asked. I shrugged and he nodded as he started cracking the eggs. 

_Why did I dream about that? It was so... vivid. It was as if that actually happened. What did it mean? It was a little enjoyable though. I mean... being Sam's soulmate wouldn't be such a bad thing._

"Done." Sam said sliding the plates onto the table and snapping me out of my thoughts. I grabbed the cups of coffee and handed one to him. We sat in an awkward silence for a moment before I decided to speak up.

"I have a question. It might be a little... personal though." I said.

"I've dealt with uncomfotable and personal. Shoot."

"Have you ever met your soulmate?" I asked. He stared at me confused for a moment. I tried not to let anything show on my face. Sam sat back, eyeing me for a moment longer.

"Why?"

"I just wanted to know. I'm curious about humans and you happen to be one." I said. It wasn't a complete lie but there was a little more to the question then just that.

"No. I haven't. You're supposed to feel a little bit of your soulmates pain but I don't know how much I believe that because neither of us..." he said gesturing to his brother and then to himself. "... have felt pain. So either we don't have one or they died a long time ago."

"Well it is true. You do feel some of the pain your soulmate is going through. It's not always the best thing and sometimes it makes you wonder who they are and what kind of life they live because it hurts so freakin much. If it hurts so bad and is only a small portion of what the other is feeling then how could they be alive?" I trailed off. 

"Wait... do angels have soulmates?" Sam asked.

"No... why would you think...oh..." I mumbled. I realized that I went from telling him it was true and then trailed off into myself and my soulmate problem. How could I be so stupid?

"But you just..." he started. I sighed and tried to think about how to go about explaining this. Then I realized, I couldn't.

"Angels aren't supposed to have soulmates. None of them are. I have only ever seen one before and he isn't exactly the cool guy. I understand his pain now but I always found it quite funny that he had a human soulmate and now I understand what it's like. I was walking around one morning and a there was a sharp pain in my gut. I had no idea why and I thought it was a fluke but it kept happening. Recently it's been the worst it's ever been and I just can't help but wonder who can go through so much pain."

"So you have a human soulmate?"

"I do." I said looking down. I felt ashamed of it and I didn't know why either. There was nothing to be ashamed of.

"Don't be ashamed. You seem to be nicer than all the others, aside from Castiel, we've met. It only makes sense that you would have a human soulmate too." I nodded and decided to get up and start washing the dishes.

Sam grabbed out mugs to help clean up and I was slightly grateful. "Thanks for not judging me." I said.

"Your welcome."

There was a loud thud followed by shattering and I whirled around to find Sam had tripped and dropped the mugs. I tried to ignore the searing pain in my right arm as I leaned down to help him up. His arm was covered in blood and cuts from the glass. I froze and Sam huffed. "Thanks for the help." he said sarcastically as he got up. I shook my head, snapping out of it.

"Sorry."

I leaned down and began picking up the glass. Once I threw it out, I headed over to their bags and grabbed the medical kit. Sitting him down, I began wrappig his arm and apologizing every time I caused him to wince. Once I was done wrapping it up I got up to put the medical kit up and yelped as I stepped on a shard of glass. I heard Sam hiss behind me but I ignored it as I put the box up.

"You should let me take that out." he said.

"No, no it's fine." I replied.

"No it's not. It's gonna hurt worse if you keep it in." I sighed and nodded. He leaned down and hissed as he pulled the shard out of my foot. "That was a big piece." he marveled. I nodded and bandaged my foot before sitting back down. I hadn't even realized I was holding my arm because of the pain. "Are you okay? Did you get cut?" he asked. I shook my head and he frowned. "Then why are you holding your arm as if it hurts?"

"Because it does. I don't understand why though. I mean I didn't cut it or sleep on it wrong so why does it..." I trailed off. Maybe my dream was right. I mean not everything from it but part of it. K=Nothing was wrong with my arm... yet it hurt. Sam's arm on the other hand was covered in blood and cuts and probably hurt far worse than my arm did. Does that me he's... no. I couldn't be that lucky. I couldn't have just happened to need to stop the person who was meant for me. Dad did say that I was the only one who could stop him from using the demon blood. Oh my goodness. Maybe he was.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Nothing." I said a little too quickly and he eyed me before nodding and relaxing. 

"So Gabe... have you found your soulmate yet?" 

"Gabe?"

"You don't mind do you?" he asked and I shook my head. No I didn't. Not really.

"I think I have but I'm not quite sure yet."

"What's their name?"

"No clue." I lied. He nodded and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. I couldn't help but stare and I realized... I really did find the right guy. In all of my long life, it could have been anyone but it had to be the one person I never thought I'd get the chance to talk to let alone date. My soulmate. My very own Sammy Winchester.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am letting you guys know this now. Bobby and Ellen are married in here. They both were previously married but Bobby and Ellen finally moved on with each other. They are the happiest family ever and Jo treats bobby like her dad. That's why they are there. Just wanted to let you guys know.

(Gabriel's POV)

 

I went out to get some air as Sam went back to sleep. A blinding white light appeared and I chuckled when Cas stumbled upon arrival. "Mind if I walk with you?" he asked and I shrugged because I had nothing better to do with my life anyways. He chuckled and shook his head as he fell into step with me.

"So what are you doing down here?" I asked.

"Well, I knew you'd be bored just about now. Let's go do something. But what should we do?"

"Let's jump off of cliffs."

Cas looked at me in a sort of confused daze. "Uh... What?"

"We can fly can't we? So let's have some fun."

"Sure... I don't see why not." Cas said unsurely. I chuckled and grabbed Cas's hand before disappearing to find the highest cliff in our area.

 

(Sam's POV)

 

"Why are we here?" Dean asked. He, Ellen, Bobby, Jo and I were all standing in Bobby's living room after having recieved an urgent message from him. 

"I need help organizing my books." Silence filled the room. Jo was trying not to laugh and Dean looked shocked.

"You mean to tell me that your urgent message saying we NEEDED to be here, was so you can get help organizing books?" Dean asked frustrated.

"Yes."

"I hate you." Jo and I just started laughing and Dean glared at me. "What's so funny? I could have slept in." This only caused me to laugh even more and soon the three of them joined in as well. Finally when we all stopped laughing Bobby gestures to the books and Dean looked like he was about to throw a tantrum which of course, made me start laughing again. 

Dean huffed and stormed outside and I quickly followed him, trying to catch my breath to apologize. It was a nice day outside. The sun shining brightly down upon us but it wasn't too hot. "Look, I'm sorry but that was funny." I apologized. He glared at me and I started chuckling but it soon stopped when pain flared throughout my leg. I collapsed and Dean rushed over to me, our previous argument forgotten.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. 

"My leg... it hurts."

"Why?"

"I don't know." I gasped out shaking my head. He pulled my pant-leg up. He frowned. "What is it?" I asked worriedly, my eyes closed.

"Nothing."

"What?" I asked, my eyes flying open and scanning my leg.

"There is nothing wrong with your leg Sammy." he said confused.

 

(Gabriel's POV)

 

Dad, I was so stupid. I decided that I was an angel, it coldn't hurt me if I hit the ground. It wouldn't kill me but it sure as hell hurt. I ended up breaking my leg, which I didn't think was possible. "Can you please heal it? It hurts." I asked in pain. Cas nodded and rolled my pant-leg up. His hand hovered over it and a white light glowed. The pain subsided and I stared at Cas dumbfounded.

"What?"

"How is it possible for me to break my leg?" I asked.

"You know as well as I it's because of your human soulmate. He's a part of you and he happens to be human so you can easily feel more pain." I groaned because I knew he was right. Well I did have limits.

"Come on let's get to the Winchester's. They are probably bored out of their mind." Cas said and I nodded, still slightly upset that I was weaker than I normally would be.

 

(Sam's POV)

 

Suddenly the pain subsided and I sighed in relief. It was there and immediately disappeared. That was strange. "What?" he asked.

"The pain... it's gone."

"What is going on with you two boys. Sam, why are you on the ground?" Bobby asked.

"Well there was a really bad pain in my leg and I fell and then suddenly it was gone." Bobby frowned and went back into the house. He  began searching through his books and Dean rushed in after him.

"Bobby. I know what's going on. Everything is fine trust me."

"Tell me what it is then." I said.

"You need to figure that out yourself." Dean said and then looked at Bobby, then to Ellen and Bobby seemed to catch on to whatever it was. 

"Oh." was all he said. I huffed as I sat down, feeling completely out of the loop. Everyone seemed to know what was going on except me. There was a blinding light as Gabriel appeared. With him, seemed to be another angel. 

"Hey Cas!" Dean said. I chuckled because he never seemed so excited to see anyone ever. I looked over to Gabriel and noticed how torn his pants were.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"We were jumping off of cliffs and Gabriel here got too close to the ground and broke his leg." Cas said chuckling.

I looked over to Dean, eyes wide. Then I looked back to Gabriel. "Right leg?" I asked. He nodded and I turned away, blushing bright red. So the random angel who showed up a few nights ago and saw me half naked. The guy who wasted all of his energy on me to help me. The guy I crawled into bed to keep warm. That guy, that... angel was my soulmate. What are the odds?

I couldn't help but smile though. I really did have a soulmate and it explained why I never felt pain. I couldn't be any happier.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**_Gabriel_ **

"We'll start organizing these books, possibly look around and try to find some omens. You two should have some time to... talk." Bobby said. Ellen, Dean, Cas, and Jo all nodded, shooing Sam and I outside so that we could have some privacy.

The sun was slowly setting and I wondered how the day could have gone by so quickly. A slight breeze drifted through the junkyard causing some cars to creak and chilling me to the bone. Sitting down and staring out at the pink sky, I turned to find Sam, his eyes closed and face towards the sun, basking in it's warmth. He seemed to fit in anywhere he went and I couldn't help but smile.

"So how long have you known? That we were soulmates I mean." he asked, hazel eyes sparkling in the last rays of sunlight.

"Not much longer than you actually. I found out only yesterday." I mumbled quietly, not wanting to disturb the peace. I relaxed and stared up at the sky as well. "I'm probably not what you were expecting as a soulmate and I'm sorry about that but I can't exactly change myself. I could change how I looked. I could change into anything you wanted to see me as but my personality... that'll never change and I'm sorry if you don't like that."

He didn't say anything for a bit and I worried that he agreed and was going to leave but then he spoke up. "Up until today I didn't even think I had a soulmate. I never felt pain and I thought I was destined to be alone forever. I never believed I would be so lucky as to actually find someone who was meant for me but then I met you. Not only did I have a soulmate but mine was an angel. I will admit, I had no idea how to react."

I opened my mouth to say something before closing my it and biting my lip. I would just wait for what he had to say because he no doubt would tell me what I wanted to know. We lay in silence for a moment as he collected his thoughts. He rolled over onto his side, supporting his head with his hand and I did the same.

"You are perfect the way you are. When I first saw you, I thought you were Cas and I was flustered because you were so cute. I had no idea how to react around an angel but  I hope I didn't do too badly." I chuckled and shook my head and he sighed as he layed back down to stare at the stars that were slowly starting to appear in the sky. "Even if my soulmate were a normal human being, I know that I couldn't change them and I worried that I would screw everything up when I found out you were an angel but I wouldn't change anything about you, because that's who you are and I can't take that away from you."

 "Boys, I think we found something." Ellen said, poking her head outside. 

"We'll be in soon. Just give us a moment please." Sam mumbled and Ellen nodded before going back inside. I was slightly nervous to find out why he wanted a little bit. I sighed, closing my eyes, deciding not to think about it. Then I felt a pair of lips on mine and I jumped a bit causing Sam to pull away, chuckling. I turned bright red and turned away so he wouldn't see it.

He then got up and dusted off his pants before giving me a hand up. "We should get inside." he said and I nodded before following him in. "So what did you guys find?" 

"Lightning storms, cattle mutilations." Bobby mumbled.

"Demonic Omens. Where?" Sam asked, completely serious now. I admired how easily he switched from laidback to alert.

"Snelville, Georgia." Bobby mumbled.

"Alright then. Dean, Gabe, Cas, let's get going. Unless you'd rather stay and help Bobby organize his books of course." Sam said and I quickly shook my head which caused Sam to start laughing.

We all packed up and piled into Dean's car, listening to Dean's playlist. The song that was on when we got in was by Kansas. I didn't really know the name of it but I loved the song and chuckled as I watched Dean hit the steering wheel to the beat right before the first verse. Once the first words started, Dean and I sang the song and I couldn't help but laugh at Sam's startled face by the end of the song.

"What the heck? I've never heard that song before." Sam said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Dude I've always had this." Dean mumbled.

"It's an odd song, that doesn't quite fit in with your usual playlist." Deant turned to look at Sam shocked. "What?"

"It's a classic dude." Dean and I said together. Sam put his hands up in surrender and turned to look out the window. Before too long we were in Georgia and I knew immediately that Bobby was right about the demon.

There was one here who was causing major problems for the citizens. "How are we supposed to find them with all of these people."

"There's only one." Cas mumbled.

"Wh- how do you kow?" Dean asked shocked.

"We're angels. We can tell." I replied. We payed for a hotel, dropping our stuff off and heading out to look around, first going to the places a demon would usually be. We checked all the dark alleys, strip clubs and all but one bar.

"Where the hell is this demon?" Dean growled. We found ourselves standing at the front of a massive bar. I wrapped my arm around Sam and pressed a kiss to his temple. 

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"It's a gay bar. We're gonna have to look the part to get in." I whispered in his ear and smiled when I felt him shudder in my arms. He turned scarlet and I knew my work here was done. I saw Dean with his arm around Cas and nodded as we walked in.

Loud music blared as the lights flickered around the dance floor. People were grinding up on each other and the air was hot wth sweat and bodies. We made our way through the crowd of people and over to the bar where each of us ordered a few shots. I stared down at the kamikaze in my shot glass, wondering what was in it. Sam had ordered it for me. I shrugged and downed the shot, slamming the glass on the table as I shuddered.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a male with black hair and grey-blue eyes dancing. He looked up and saw me staring, gesturing me to come to him. I agreed and slowly stalked over to him. "Hey. My name is Ben. And who might you be?" he asked, words slurring. I feigned being drunk and grabbed his hips.

"John." I lied as I leaned against him. He grabbed my waist and twirled me around. We spun until we reached the back door. He grabbed my wrist and dragged me outside, pushing me against a wall, pressing himself against me as he hungrily kissed me. I wriggled out of his grasp and spun us around to where he had his back against the wall.

"Gabriel... there you... what are you doing?" Sam asked sounding hurt. I turned towards him confused and I stumbled towards him.

"Gabriel? I thought your name was John?" Ben asked, confused as well. 

"And I thought you were human." I bit at him. His confused look turned to one of pure hatred and he lunged towards me but was stuck in the Devil's trap Sam and Dean painted on the concrete earlier. I wanted to use my magic to get rid of the demon but Sam refused, saying I already spent too much on him and worried what would happen if I did it again.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, et secta diablica, ergo draco maledicte et sectio, ergo draco maledicte et legio secta diabolica, ut ecclésiam tuam secúra tibi fácias seevire libertàte, te rogàmus, audi nos." Sam enchanted loudly. The black smoke rose out of the man and disappeared, going back to where it belonged.

I ran forward and caught the guy, making sure he was okay. "He's just unconsious." I sighed and I heard Sam sigh behind me.

"Wh-what's going on?" the man mumbled as he came to.

"It's okay. You're going to be okay." I whispered and he nodded. I helped him up and swiftly took away the memories, making him believe he got drunk for the past two months. "I think it's about time we celebrate." I chuckled as Sam nodded, dragging me back into the bar and ordering another drink.

"What'll it be?" the man asked.

"Two Woo Woo shots and a Lime Margarita." Sam said. The man nodded and I watched in fascination and horror as he poured the two drinks. I had no idea what was in either of them but I did like the Woo Woo shot.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Peach Schnapps, Vodka, and Cranberry Juice." Sam replied before downing the other one and then he grabbed my wrist and we were on the dance floor, dancing to the music. I stood up on my tip-toes and smashed my lips against his. When we pulled apart for breath Sam gave me a strange look. "What was that for?"

"Thanks for the night." I whispered before he leaned down and captured my lips. When we pulled apart for breath again I stared up into his hazel eyes, flecked with gold. "What was that for?"

"That, was because I love you." he whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sam** _

"Rise and shine Sammy!" Dean yelled pulling back the curtains letting in the light which assulted my eyes. I groaned, yanking the covers up over my head to stay in utter darkness. I pressed my fingers to my temples, massaging, hoping to alleviate the pain. "Aww come on..." he whined and I growled at him as I crawled out of bed, making my way to the bathroom.

I leaned over the toilet, wretching. I probably should have sobbered up before going to be last night because I definitely had a hangover. "Hangover?" I nodded, humming in response. "How you feeling Sammy?" I groaned, glaring at him. "I guess mixing all those drinks together was a terrible idea." he said chuckling.

I groaned again. "I can still taste the tequila." 

"You know there's a really good hangover remedy. It's a, It's a greasy pork sandwich served up in a dirty ashtray." I scowled at him before wretching again.

"I hate you." 

Dean chuckled. "I know you do. So look, Cas and I are going out. See you later?" 

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" He then proceeded to grab a pillow and throw it at me. "You two finally getting some action?" I laughed and Dean turned bright red causing me to laugh louder. My stomach churned and I groaned, leaning over the toilet again.

 

_**Gabe** _

"Thanks for helping me set this up Cas." I mumbled, scratching the back of my head and looking out at the set up before us.

"No problem Gabe. Hey, do you mind me coming with you to the hotel? I wanna see Dean." he mumbled shyly. I chuckled and shook my head. He smiled at me thankfully and we disappeared in a flash of light.

I stumbled upon reappearing and looked around the room. Sam was nowhere to be found. "He's uh... busy." Dean said and I nodded. I stood awkwardly to the side as Dean and Cas started talking animatedly. "Where should we go?"

"What about Applebee's?"

"For a date... I guess."

"No let's not do that. Applebee's tends to have dirty plates."

"What about Mallow Mushroom?" Dean asked.

"What kind of resteraunt is that?" Cas asked laughing. 

"I have no idea. Oooh. I know let's go to... what's the name... give me a sec." Cas started laughing as Dean tried to consentrate on his thoughts. I sighed, shuffling awkwardly for a bit before deciding to get away. "RIGHT! Let's go to First Watch."

"Sounds great." Cas chuckled. I shook my head and closed the bathroom door behind me, sliding down the door, sighing. 

"Well that was awkward." I whispered, staring at the ceiling. I ran my hands down my face. They seemed so happy about their plans for the date. Neither of them seemed nervous. I, on the other hand, was extremely nervous about asking Sam. I sighed, rolling my eyes.

A round of laughing came from the other side of the door and I groaned, getting up to wash my face. I looked in the mirror and spotted a foot. Stalking over towards it, I realized it was Sam, hunched over the toilet bowl and I couldn't help but laugh, sliding down the wall until I was sitting on the floor. "Of course... you'd be here." I breathed between laughs.

Sam groaned, throwing a pillow at me before laughing along with me. When we finally stopped laughing, I furrowed my brows in confusion. "Where did you get the pillow from?"

"These are luxurious bathrooms that come with pillows for your back." he said seriously. 

"Really?"

"No.... Dean threw it at me earlier." he laughed and I joined in a moment later. I looked at Sam, opening my mouth to ask him something but butterflies flittered around my stomach. What if he said no? Dear dad, I sound like a teenage girl. Sam watched as I struggled to ask him out. I finally opened my mouth to tell him when the bathroom door opened. 

"Alright. Dean and I are heading out. Have fun on your date." Cas said, smiling as he shut the door.

"Date?" Sam asked. I stuttered, trying to come up with an excuse. He didn't want to go out with me after all. I should have known. I kept trying to think of something and Sam's eyebrow shot up to his hairline. I sighed. There was no getting out of this one.

"I was going to ask you on a date. Cas just assumed you said yes already because I had asked him to help me set it up and I hadn't told him that I hadn't asked already. You don't have to say yes..." I started mumbling but I was cut off when Sam hugged me tightly.

"Of course I'll go on a date with you." he whispered and my pulse sped up. Suddenly Sam pulled away and leaned over the toilet, wretching. I pulled his hair back so it wouldn't get in his hair. I rubbed soothing circles on his back and chuckled. I never thought I'd be doing this for anyone.

"Let me just... take a shower first." he mumbled. I nodded and left the bathroom, sitting on his bed. I stared out the window. The sun was already setting and I smiled. This was going to be a fantastic date.

 

_**Sam** _

I quickly changed and stepped into the room. Gabe was nowhere to be found and I frowned slightly. Suddenly something covered my eyes and I jumped. "Sorry, love. I just don't want you to see it yet. Not until we get there." I nodded in understanding. 

A few seconds later the blindfold was being taken off of my eyes. I guess he just teleported us here. I gasped when I saw the beautiful sighe before me. There was a lake surrounded by glowing purple flowers. Lightning bugs danced across the lake and the trees were strung up with lights. There was a picnic blanket lying on the grass and a wonderful smell filled the air.

I sat down as he lit a few candles. He also turned on a small little radio and it played beautiful classical music as he began unpacking the food. He had red wine and soda which I was grateful for. I did not want to repeat this morning all over again. Containers full of food were brought out and my eyes popped at the meal in front of me. He had bruschetta bites, risotto balls, and cheese and crackers. He also had summer rolls, tiny sandwiches, and a ceasar salad. The best thing though, was the array of desserts. He had lemon cakes, chocolate cookies, brownies, pastries, hand held pies, and all sorts of other goodies.

I looked up at Gabe. A small blush dusted his cheeks. "I hope it's enough."

"It's perfect." I said hugging him tightly.

"Good."

I pulled away and eyed the food hungrily. He poured us some wine, smiling widely and I found myself smiling as well. Suddenly I sat up straight and turned to face the woods behind us. I felt as though someone were watching us but I didn't see anyone so I shrugged it off. 

We ate our meal talking about our lives and things of the sort. Once all the food was gone, we stared out at the lake, watching as fish swam through, some glowing, some not. It was beautiful view but I couldn't get over the feeling that someone was watching us. I watched as Gabe talked animatedly about anything and everything. Suddenly he stopped talking.

"What?"

"You are gorgeous, you know that?" I asked. He blushed deep red and I leaned over, kissing him. He jumped in surprise and I instantly pulled back. "I am so sorry. I didn't really think about it, I just did."

"Don't be sorry. I was just surprised." he said. I stared out at the lake again, sighing contentedly. I shivered a bit and Gabe warapped his arms around me. I instantly warmed and was glad that he was here.

"Thank you."

"For?"

"This date." I whispered, snuggling in closer into him.

"Of course." He whispered hugging me tighter.

This was perfect.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Oh my gods. I am so sorry guys. I** _ _**haven't** _ _**updated** _ _**I** _ _**forever. I started school a few weeks ago** _ _**and** _ __ _**I** _ _**get homework everyday. I will try and update as much as possible but I** _ _**can't** _ _**make any promises. Thank you for sticking with me.** _ _**-Levi** _  
_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

**_Sam_ **

 

I woke up, a huge smile on my face. Last night was perfect. "What are you so happy about?" Dean asked, chuckling.

"What do you think?"

"Good date then?"

"Better than good. What about you and Cas?" I asked. Dean blushed bright red as he started folding his clothes.

"It was... it was great."

"What's with the stutter?"

"It was amazing. I had a great night." He said smiling brightly. I couldn't help but be happy for the two of them.

I got up and began folding my clothes as well. I couldn't wait to get back to Bobby's house. It was getting really stuffy and annoying staying in these motels.

Once our bags were packed, Dean and I headed out to the Impala and headed back to Bobby's. Staring out the window, I couldn't help but smile to myself. It really was a lovely date. Gabriel was an amazing... er... angel.

 

**_Gabriel_ **

 

I smiled to myself as I waited for the Winchester's to arrive at Bobby's. Cas plopped down next to me, an equally big smile on his face. "I take it your date went well?" he asked.

"Of course. And yours?"

"Perfect."

"How did we manage to get them?" I asked quietly, shaking my head in disbelief.

"I don't know. It must be a miracle." he said, smiling even wider. We sat in silence for a bit, talking occasionally, both of us smiling like idiots. Before we realized it was dark out and we were still waiting for the Winchesters.

A pair of bright headlights turned the corner and came to a stop right in front of us. Both boys looked exhausted but when they saw us they both smiled happily. I wrapped my arm around Sam and walked towards the front door.

"Thanks for the date Gabe." 

"Of course Sam. It had to be a perfect date for the perfect guy." I said as we stepped through the doorway. He blushed bright red, a shy smile on his face. I knew I was smiling like an idiot but I couldn't care less because as cheesy as it sounded, I was with Sam and that's all that mattered.

The talking in the living room stopped and suddenly Sam's face fell. I couldn't understand why he wasn't happy anymore. I turned to see what he was looking at and I found myself face to face with someone I thought would never be seen again.

My arm dropped from around Sam and I took a step back. "I'm so... I'm so sorry. I must... I need... I gotta go." I said before twirling and dissapearing in a flash of light. I had no idea where I was when I reappeared but I just sat down and curled in a ball.

I can't believe I was stupid enough to believe that I could have Sam. I should have known something like this would happen. It was always like this. Whenever I got close to anyone, they were always torn away from me for one reason or another. You'd think I'd have learned not to care about humans but I keep going back.

I shook my head and stood up. I kept my head high as I traveled back to Heaven. At least here I knew that I wouldn't be too badly hurt. 

 

_**Sam** _

 

The long trip back to Bobby's was ridiculously boring. We had stopped at a few crappy fast food places and had taken turns driving. It felt as though we were on the road for days when in reality we were only in the car for a few hours,

When we pulled up to Bobby's place I couldn't have been happier. I would have gone crazy if I had to listen to Dean's music selection again. I was exhausted and I just wanted to crawl into bed and fall asleep.

When I got out of the car the first thing I saw were two angels and a smile spread across my face. I laughed as Gabriel hugged me tightly, twirling me around. He kissed my nose and I chuckled before he wrapped his arm around me. 

"Thanks for the date Gabe." I said, smiling widely as I did so.

"Of course Sam. It had to be the perfect date for the perfect guy." I blushed bright red as we stepped through the door. I highly doubt that I was the perfect guy much less a great one. I was just about to tell Gabe this when the talking in the living room had stopped.

A blonde head appeared around the corner and my breath caught in my throat. How is this possible? This shouldn't be possible. She died. I felt Gabe's arm slide off my shoulders but I couldn't move. I was frozen in shock.

A bright light filled the area behind me and when I finally did look back, I found that Gabe was gone. Cas looked at me, a hurt expression on his face. "I'll go talk to him." he said before disappearing too.

Dean seemed to be just as shocked as I was. "Sam?" she asked and I turned towards her. I couldn't believe she was actually here. She ran towards me, wrapping me in a hug before pulling back to look me in the eye.

"How... you... but... you are... you..." I struggled to speak. I was so confused and hurt and glad at the same time.

"Let's have a seat and talk." she suggested and I nodded slightly before sitting down on the opposite couch from her. She seemed slightly upset but shook it off before explaining what had happened.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I thought I would never see her again but here she was, sitting on the couch in front of me, talking, and alive. Jessica was back.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. The last chapter was written on my phone which I'm not quite used to using since it is my first. I apologize for all the mistakes so I'm back on my computer and I hope there won't be as many mistakes. Thank you all for sticking with me.
> 
> I also apologize for not writing a lot recently. I hate having a ton of homework but I'm also having some family and friend issues as well. I'm not gonna cry about it on here but I just wanted you guys to know that it isn't you that made me stop writing recently, just things in my life outside of fanfic.
> 
> Thank you so much if you are still here. -Levi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realized that I am writing a lot of stories right now, including some that aren't published yet. A Percy Jackson one, a Mystrade one, and a Psych one but it's a lot. I also realized that I can't come up with ideas for a lot of my stories right now either so I'm going to pause on writing a few right now. I'll keep updating this one whenever I get the chance and my Johnlock one.
> 
> Thank you for supporting me.-Levi

_**Gabriel** _

 

"Gabe! You're back!" Anna said excitedly and giving me a hug. I chuckled, hugging her back. 

"Of course I'm back. I couldn't stay away too long. I missed you guys." I said just as I felt a sharp pain in my back. I yelped and spun around to find Balthazar standing behind me with a stick. I shook my head, chuckling. 

Anna looked at me sadly, but I brushed it off. "How touchy." Balthazar smirked and I stuck my tongue out at him before chasing him around the square, laughing as I did so. Anna chuckled as he hid behind her, trying to stay safe.

"You boys are crazy." she said, chuckling lightly. Balthazar looked up at her and snapped his fingers, disappearing and leaving the two of us alone. I really did miss everyone here.

"We should talk." Anna suggested and I sighed. I knew where this was headed and I didn't want to talk about it, but I knew the more I avoided it, the more I would regret it later.

I followed her over to a bench in a quiet part of the park. There was no one around it and I decided I really didn't want to have this talk.

"Sit." She commanded and I sat next to her. We sat in silence for a few minutes before she decided to speak and that whole while I couldn't stop fidgeting which wasn't like me at all. I mean I did always have to be doing something, but whenever we were having a serious talk I could usually control my movements. "What happened?" She finally asked.

"Nothing." I replied quickly. She narrowed her eyes at me, trying to detect a lie. I tilted my head to the side a few minutes later as she frowned.

"You're lying."

"No. I'm not. Nothing really happened." I replied. I didn't feel like having my sister tell everyone about my life and problems. She glared at me, refusing to back down. I gulped, knowing that I was going to have to tell her anyways. I opened my mouth to say something, but before I could utter a sound, a flash of light filled the room. The next thing I knew, Castiel was standing in front of me, staring. 

"That's a lie." he stated. I sighed because now I knew for sure that there was no way of getting out of this conversation. "Something did happen. He just doesn't want to talk about it because it didn't end very well. It was good while it lasted though, was it not?" he asked me. I smiled, nodding as I tried to keep the tears from sliding down my face.

"Oh Honey, what happened?" Anna asked me as she wrapped her arms around me. I sniffled before gathering up the courage to tell her.

"I found my soul mate." I replied.

"Oh, that's great! Why are you here then? You should be down there with them!" I shook my head still sniffling. "What happened? Tell me everything." She growled.

"Well, after my little scene the other day I was taken to Dad's throne room..." I started.

"You got to see him?!" She asked, slightly upset by this fact. I just stared at her and she blushed. "Sorry. I'll stop talking." She mumbled.

"He was talking to me. I was in a human vessel and he told me that I was the only one who could stop him. I had no idea who _he_ was and what I was able to do to stop it. All Dad told me was that I had to stop him before he snapped his fingers and I appeared in a rundown motel room. Standing in front of me was a male who looked really startled by the fact that I just appeared out of nowhere. He had asked me who I was and we started talking..."

"Aww. Come on you left out the best part Gabe!" Cas squealed. I rolled my eyes at his reaction and turned back towards Anna, who looked really intrigued.

"What's he talking about Gabe?" She asked.

"Nothing."

"Again with the lying dude. Just tell her." Cas pried.

"Fine. Since you seem to want me to say it so badly. When I had appeared in the motel room the man was standing in nothing but a towel, having just gotten out of the shower. Are the two of you happy now?" I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes once again when they both nodded, Anna squealing a little too. "Anyway, we had started conversing with one another and I found that the man was the person who I had been sent to stop. We started talking and then he had a bad dream..."

"Gabe! Don't leave anything out!" Anna huffed.

I sighed before continuing. "Okay. Fine. We conversed about coffee and then he became weary. He had crawled into the bed, allowing me to stay and eat some of his candy. I sat pondering the feelings that I had upon landing there and I came to realize that he was an interesting person. Then the room started shaking, glasses fell, the ceiling crumbled and Sam, the man, was tossing and turning in his bed. His brother, Dean, bolted upright, terrified about what was going on. I had to wake him up before the whole place came apart. I used so much of my power waking him up that I had fallen asleep afterwards."

"That's so sweet." Anna said.

"Gabe..." Cas warned.

"Alright. I woke him up and he had a panic attack. I couldn't do anything to calm him down and Dean told me that I needed to stop his breathing for a moment. I did the only thing I could think of... I kissed him."

Anna blushed, squealing a bit before frowning. "I fail to see why you are so upset then."

"I wasn't done." I mumbled and she immediately quieted down. "I had used so much power waking him up that I had fallen asleep. A little while later I had awakened from a dream, I don't remember, and Sam was having a nightmare so I woke him up. Then he thanked me before going back to sleep, waking up a few hours later. Then he got up to make breakfast for himself and Dean. He asked if I could give him the salt and our hands brushed, both of us pulling our hands back. Then we were talking to one another and I tried keeping the hurt look from my face. I then realized I found my soulmate before waking up and realizing that it was a dream."

"Wait from where?" Anna asked, slightly confused.

"I never woke up to find Sam having another nightmare." I replied. She nodded in understanding and I continued. "I got up and helped him make breakfast, making myself a plate too, even though I knew it wouldn't do any good. Then we started talking about soul mates and whether he had actually met his or not. That lead to me telling him that angels weren't supposed to have soul mates, but I did and it had to be human. He got up to clean out the coffee mugs, but there was a loud thump followed by a crash and I realized he had blood on his arm from falling onto the coffee mug. I ignored the pain in my arm as I wrapped his. Then I went to go get the medical kit to get better supplies and I stepped on a shard of glass. Sam hissed behind me and pulled it out. Then he realized I was holding my arm like it hurt because it did though I had no cuts. I then realized that Dad had told me I was the ONLY one who could stop him and maybe that was because I was his soul mate. Then he asked if I found my soulmate and I lied saying I didn't know for sure."

"That's so sweet, but a terrible way to find out he was your soulmate." Anna said and Cas nodded in agreement. I was hopeful for a moment, thinking that she forgot why we started having this conversation in the first place. Apparently I was wrong. "I fail to see what makes you so upset though. Why did you come back?"

"Well, we went on a demon hunt in Georgia and had a blast. We got together and had a great date by this beautiful lake at night. I'll have to show it to you guys some time. Anyways, we were having a great time, but the Winchester's needed to get back to Bobby's house and didn't feel like teleporting there so Cas and I were waiting for them. They arrived and everything was going well until we entered the house. All talking ceased and someone, who I never thought I'd see again, showed up. Kinda left me upset."

"Who was it?" she asked.

"Jessica."

"Who is that?" she asked again.

"Jessica was the girl Sam was with when he was in law-school. They had such a good relationship going. They lived together and were a great couple and before she died Sam left with Dean on a hunting trip. Well before he went hunting with Dean, he had been browsing some expensive jewelry shops for a ring. He was going to marry her. So when I saw her standing in the entrance to the living room, I knew that I was in trouble. He was going to marry her before he even knew me."

"But you're his soulmate..."

"I am but I'm also an angel. Do you know how difficult it would be to have an angel for a soulmate. Then there's also the fact that I am the complete opposite of him, we had one date, and she was his first love. The most memorable love is your first and so I was out of the race for his heart. I came back here, not wanting to see how happy he was. He deserves it... don't get me wrong, he definitely deserves it and I'm happy for him whether he's with me or not." I said sadly.

Anna pulled me into a hug, trying to help me feel better even though we both knew it wasn't going to help much.


	12. Chapter 12

** _NOTE: Hey guys. So_ ** _**I** _ ** _realized that_ ** _ **I** _ **__ ** **_don't_ ** **_update often anymore and_ ** **_ I _ ** _ **apologize for that. I** _ **_ have _ ** **_been busy with school and problems at_ ** **_home_ ** **_. Also  _ ** _ **I** _ **_  have been finding myself  _ ** _ **interested** _ **_  in  _ ** _ **other** _ **__ ** _ **fandom** _ **_  and have 10 stories  _ ** _ **I'm** _ **_  writing right now. I decided to  _ ** _ **focus** _ **** _ **on** _ **_  two. One  _ ** _ **that** _ **** _ **I** _ **** **_jave_ ** **** _ **published** _ _**  and one  ** _ _ **I** _ **__ ** _**haven't** _ _**  yet. So  ** _ _ **this** _ _ **is the story that** _ _**I'm** _ _**  focusing on  ** _ _ **at** _ _ _ _**the** _ _**  moment.  ** _ _ **I'm** _ _ **sorry if** _ _**you** _ _**  wpuld prefer to read  ** _ _ **other a** _ _**but** _ _ **I** _ _**  promise that as soon as im done with this one  ** _ _ **I** _ _ **will** _ ** _either_ ** _**  start  ** _ _ **another** _ _**part if** _ _**I** _ _ **chose to 9r continue another. I apologize again.** _ _ **Thank** _ _ **you so much. -Levi.** _

**_Sam_ **

"Jess... I-I, uh..."

"Sam... I understand why you left.  It's okay now. I'm back." She moved over to my couch and grabbed my hands. My eyes flicked up to hers. So many thoughts flew through head.  "I forgive you." She said quietly.

I pulled my hands away from her and got up. I began pacing behind the couch, running a hand over my face. Everyone watched in silence. "Sam?" Jess asked slightly hurt.

I didn't answer because I was too shocked. After all this time. I tried moving on for months after and I couldn't move on until we killed the yellow eyed demon but... she is back and here and...

And I didn't know what to think . 

Images flashed through my head. I was shopping for a wedding ring to propose to her. I was so happy whenever I was with her and she made me believe I could do anything. Then I remembered the burning hole left in my heart after her death and how, even though I had just met him, Gabriel patched up that hole. I didn't think about her when I was with him. 

Image after image of the both of them flashed through my head. I was so confused. I loved them both so much... the thought of losing either one of them hurt too much. 

Suddenly I couldn't breathe. I gasped for air as my vision swam and I sank to the floor quickly. A cold hand gripped my heart as fear coursed through my veins. "SAM?!" someone yelled, but I couldn't tell who it was. I leaned against the wall, staring at the ceiling, breathless.

The thought of losing either of them had terrified me. There was no such thing as time. Minutes could have gone by, maybe even hours, but there was no such thing as time when fear was the only thing clouding my vision.

I couldn't see nor could I breathe. Thoughts of both of them gone making the fear gripping my heart squeeze tighter. My blood ran cold when I thought about choosing one or the other, of choosing between my human first love or my angel soulmate.

Something warm wrapped around me and someone was whispering softly in my ear. I started to calm down a bit and I realized that I had been shaking. I gulped back tears as my vision cleared and the icy hand gripping my heart had released its deathly hold. 

I turned my head to find a pair of worried eyes staring back at me. I smiled softly thanking him as he helped me stand up.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I shook my head quickly and something flashed across his face but it dissappeared too quick for me to catch sight of what it was. 

"Sam... who is this?" Jess asked quietly. Gabe's hand immediately dropped from my own. He turned around a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Hi... I'm Gabriel." he said sticking his hand out. Jess gently shook it. 

"Jessica."

"I should um... get going..." Gabe said quietly. Fear suddenly gripped my heart and I grabbed his shoulder, almost begging him to stay.

"Please..." I whispered quietly and Gabe looked at me for a second, that emotion flitting across his face again. This time, however, I was able to understand what it was. Sadness.

Then his expression hardened as he glanced back at Jessica before looking at me once more. "No. I should really go. You two have a lot to catch up on." he said smiling a huge, fake smile. "It was nice meeting you Jessica." Then he turned and left, leaving me standing there stunned. 

I watched him leave, my vision swimming and my head pounding as the door slammed shut behind him. A picture frame fell off the wall causing the others in the room to jump, but not me. I was frozen to the spot, staring at where my soulmate had just left.

My chest began to hurt and my eyes stang as they began to water as I thought about never seeing him again. Maybe I just lost him. I shook my head and pushed the thoughts as far away from me as I possibly could, that way I could actually talk to Jess.

At least, even if I never see him again, I'd still have Jess. Besides... he was an angel. That thought hit me like a brick. I've always known but it never really hit me how serious the situation was until just now... until I was about to lose him. He was a freaking angel. How was I supposed to make him happy. I didn't deserve him... he didn't deserve someone so low as me. I could never make him as happy as he should always be.

I sighed, finally deciding that I didn't really have a choice... at least this way Jessica would be happy and that was worth much more to me than my own feelings... even if I couldn't quite figure them out at the moment.


	13. Chapter 13

**NOTE: I know I know... I'm sorry I'm not updating often. I will try and do it as much as possible. I promise. Thank you so much for any of you guys who are still reading this fic.**

 

**_Sam_ **

Jessica grabbed my hands and led me over to the couch where we sat down. It was awkwardly silent as I stared at her, confused about how she was here, why she came back, what she knew, and especially how I felt about the whole situation. This whole thing had my head spinning.

Dean cleared his throat which caused me to jump slightly. I pulled my hands out of Jess' and wiped my hands on my pants to rid them of sweat, ignroring the slightly upset look on her face as I did so. 

"So.. umm... how are you here?" he asked. Jessica started explaining about how someone showed up at the door claiming to be my friend and she invited them in. She explained how she died after finding out about my other lifestyle. She explained how she had crawled out of the ground and Dean winced, probably remembering the similar experience he had.

At some point everyone had left and it was just Jess and I sitting on the couch. I refused to look at her as I tried to sort through my thoughts. 

Jess sighed deeply, taking my hands in hers but I still refused to look her in the eye. She grabbed my chin and pulled my head up so that our eyes would meet. She leaned in close, bringing our lips together. My heart fluttered in my chest but it wasn't the same. 

I moved my arms to her shoulders to push her away. She pulled me closer, kissing me harder, nipping at my bottom lip, trying to gain access. It felt good. It really did. I had missed this... everything about it... I missed Jessica so much. It took me a long time to finally get over her... far too long for my liking, but this was... It wasn't the same. It felt different. My heart fluttered but it had a slightly painful rythm to it, as if it knew that this wasn't what it wanted.

And it was true... I didn't want this, but if it made the other two happy, then I would go through with it. 

Jessica pressed harder into me, trying to gain access to my mouth. One painful nip and my stomach rolled. I pushed her away slightly before getting up and running to the bathroom. She looked really upset as she yelled after me. I barely made it to the toilet before hurling up my lunch. I flushed the toilet, sliding down the wall, my eyes closing as I ran my hands through my hair.

My heart pounded in my chest as I tried to calm my breathing. Jess slid down next to me, wrapping an arm around me but I slid out of range. This time I awknowledged the upset look on her face and suddenly felt very selfsih and I felt like I needed to explain myself... but I couldn't just tell her the truth.

"Jess..." I started, steeling myself against the hurt look I knew I'd recieve. "I... I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"J-just... not being able to kiss you back... o-or... you know hugging you. I just can't..." I started. I had to stop for a moment and catch my breath. I had to piece together what I was going to say. I took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm just... It took me a long time... far too long... to get over your death. It hit me hard and... now when I finally did... you come crashing back into my life. I just... I-I..."

I turned and hurled into the toilet once again, cursing myself for not being able to talk to her with the normal cool-headedness that I usually had when talking to people. "I... I have to get used to... We need..." I paused again, trying to gather my thoughts once again as my eyes welled with tears. "I need to get used to having you around again." I finally stated.

Jessica looked like she was about to cry, like she knew there was something more than just that, but she wouldn't push it. "It's okay Sam. I understand. We will take it as slow as you need to. I'll be here for you when you are ready again." she smiled sadly. I thanked her, giving her a huge hug before I helped her up.

My mind whirled as I made my way down the hall upstairs to show her to the bedroom. I let her take my bed and made my way down to the couch in the living room.

I curled into a ball, trying to keep my stomach from turning again. Why did I get sick all of a sudden? I thought it over. I didn't feel sick, not until I really noticed that Jess was kissing me expectantly. Maybe it was my body's way of telling me that it wasn't right.

I curled into a tighter ball, trying to keep those kinds of thoughts from plaguing my mind. I felt horrible. I didn't know what to do. I missed Jessica so much and I still loved her but it wasn't the same and when I thought about Gabriel... I couldn't help smiling. He always made me feel like I could be myself, and he knew about my life and didn't care. Of course now Jessica did too, but it was different. 

I wanted to feel good like that all the time but... Gabriel... he didn't seem like he wanted to have anything to do with me when he left. My chest hurt slightly at the thought. Maybe my feelings were one sided. Maybe he hadn't liked me back. Maybe once he had found out that his soulmate was human, he was disgusted and didn't want anything to do with me. The thought made my chest hurt more as my heart pounded loudly throughout my body and my body shook as I cried.

Everything had begun to hurt. My heart... my head... my stomach... it felt as though even my soul had been torn to shreds. I was completely and utterly lost with no idea about what to do and no way to deal with the pain that lanced through my body with each sob. Maybe it was meant to be this way. Maybe I was always meant to end up with a person who I loved before in a completely different way. Maybe I was destined to live like this, while my soulmate was off doing other things, not a thought in his mind about the one boy who he was supposed to be with... with the one boy who could never provide him with the things that he needed. Maybe.. just maybe.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Gabriel** _

As soon as the front door shut behind me I closed my eyes and slid down the wall. I knew this would never work. He was human and I was an angel. Besides... angels weren't supposed to have soulmates. I sighed, running a hand through my hair. 

The only reason he asked for me to stay was probably because he was shocked. I didn't mean anything to him. I was just someone he could lean on if he needed it. That's who I would always be and I would probably always actually let him if he truly needed to. 

All of those moments we had... it was because he was upset over Jessica. That's it. It meant so much more to me than he could ever know. I loved humans and to be a part of their world for a little while... to feel emotions the way they did... that was great. I couldn't have imagined anything better... well aside from staying with him of course, but that could never happen.

We were too different. It wouldn't have worked, besides... he was in love with Jessica. All those moments we had that I had dearly loved, but... I had to stay stoic... I had to let him go because I cared about him, more than I should. If he was happy, then I would be happy for him, no matter how upset it made me.

I stood up, cracking my back as I turned around trying to make sure no one was around. With a sad sigh, I disappeared in a flash before stumbling upon arriving. I frowned because that wasn't normal. I stumbled forward, falling to the ground, my head spinning, gasping for breath.

I fell to my knees, holding my head as it began to pound. It wasn't a sensation that I was used to and I continued gasping for breath. My vision turned white and I tried to stand up or scramble away from where I was sitting but it felt like my limbs were made of lead.

I couldn't move a muscle and it felt as if the weight of the world was on my shoulders. There was a trail of heat on my cheeks and I was shocked. I reached up to touch my cheek and found a trail of tears. Shocked was too kind a word. I have cried before but not in a long time.

And even worse, the tears kept coming. I wiped the tears away quickly as another flash of light appeared. Suddenly, Anna was standing next to me, a small smile on her face. "Hey."

"Hey." I replied.

"How are you?" she asked as she helped me up.

"Okay." I mumbled as we walked towards the shore. We both sat down and I realized where we were. My breath hitched as I stared out across the lake at the glowing flowers and the lightning bugs darting the area. Tears filled my eyes again and I tried to hold them back.

Anna was talking about how much of a pain Balthazaar was being, but I couldn't help but think about the great date Sam and I had here. Why had I come here? Why did it have to be here of all places? 

I was so upset when I left, I guess I just went to the first place that I could think of, but why did I have to come here now of all times when I had just lost the love of my life.... my soulmate... to another person who was previously dead. My body wracked with sobs as I thought about how much happier he was with Jessica.

Anna must have noticed because she wrapped me in a tight hug and whispered about how he was blind if he was happier with Jessica.

"I'm so sorry." I apologized.

"For what? You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I'm sorry that I can't listen to you about your life because I'm so wrapped up in my own."

"Hey... it's okay. I get it. You just lost someone really important to you. My life can wait."

I shook my head because I felt really bad about it. My life has come crashing down around me and I loved my friends and family for trying to make me feel better but... they don't ddeserve all the shit I'm giving them all over it. I didnt want that for anyone.

"No it's not okay. I will get over this. Let's go back home... there we can talk and you can tell me all about Balthazar."

"What about Sam?" She asked nervously.

"Forget him. I'm going to... at least try to. But I don't want you guys to be so focused on me. I'm not the only angel. Do let's go and forget abput everything down here." I said, reaching out to pull her up. She nodded, a worried look on her face but she agreed to go with me anyway.

**NOTE: Hey guys... I realize this is a short chapter but I needed a break from Sam's depressed state. Don't work ey things will get better at some point. Hopefully soon.**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Dean** _

It was the middle of the night when I finally decided to crawl out of bed. I made my way down the stairs to grab a beer because I decided that I wasn't going to be able to go to sleep again. There was a slight sniffling sound coming from the couch which made me halt.

I stalked towards the couch only to find Sam curled up in a ball, facing the back of the couch, crying. I quickly rushed around the couch to sit next to him. I shook his shoulder and the look he gave me made my heart shatter.

His eyes were swollen and red. Tears slid from his eyes quickly and his eyes looked so broken. "S-Sam?" I aksed quietly.

He shrugged his sholder, trying to move my hand as he faced the couch again. "Sammy... talk to me."

"I don't want to Dean."

I grabbed his shoulder roughly and turned him over, making him look at me. "I don't care if you want to talk about it or not Sam."

"Just leave me alone Dean." he snapped. I jumped, slightly scared at the tone of his voice. I only remember him yelling like that when he was talking to dad. Only once when talking to dad and that was right before he left for Stanford.

"Fine Sammy... fine."  I huffed and left for the kitchen and grabbed a beer. I sat at the table thinking about everything that Sam was going through and how he was acting. Then I decided that we needed to have this conversation anyway. I grabbed another beer for same and then went back to the couch and handed it to Sam.

"We are going to talk. I don't care what you say about it... we need to." Sam was about to protest but I glared at him and he sighed in defeat.

"Fine..." he growled.

"Sam... why are you so upset?"

"You don't get it Dean."

"Then explain it to me. I understand that your soulmate left and I know it sucks but people can have multiple soulmates... plus you were going to marry her before she died."

"Dean.... it's... I don't know how to explain it." he said quietly. "Or where to start."

"Start from the beginning."

"Well... as you know... I was going to marry Jessica but she died. I had a hard time getting over her and I didn't... not until I met Gabe. I was depressed Dean. My every waking moment had hurt. I didn't want to be in a world without the love of my life. I only continued on because you needed me. Dad was gone and so was mom. You had lost everyone and I didn't want you to be alone."

I nodded, waiting for him to continue and very happy that he stayed. "Well I had slowly gotten over her but I knew that she was gone and not coming back. I still hadn't slept well and was constantly tired but then Gabriel showed up. I thought he was Cas at first but of course he wasn't."

"He was just standing there awkwardly. Then he saved us a few times in that motel room. Of course we had to come here and he had to be stupid and go get hurt, which of course hurt me. Then we figured out that we were soulmates. Then we destroyed the demon at the club and went on a date..."

"Sam... I don't understand how this has to do with anything." I mumbled. He glared at me and I shut my mouth and listened to him. 

"It was the best date I had ever been on. I never thought about Jessica whenever I was with him. I could be myself and he wouldn't judge and he knew about my life and didn't care. It was the happiest I've ever been. More than when I got a high enough score on the SAT that I could become a lawyer. More happy than I was when I searched for wedding rings or when we killed the yellow eyed demon."

"I didn't have to deal with anything. I didn't have to fight demons or monsters. I could just... live." I smiled slightly. Sam was happy and everything he described seemed fantastic. It seemed like a dream.

"But..." Then Sam's face darkened and I started to worry as well as realize what made him so upset. "...then Jessica came back. It was too good to be true. I spent years trying to get over her and she was just suddnely... back. Everything changed in that one moment. I was torn between two people I loved dearly. One being an angel and the other being previously dead."

"I didn't want to have to choose. Well... I never had that choice. Gabriel made that choice for me. He said goodbye and I realized that this was the end. I was going to lose my soulmate and I was crushed.... I just... even now... after convinving myself that he wanted it and he'd be happier, and he was an angel so it wouldn't work anyway.... I still can't get over that small time we had." He stopped talking for a moment as he cried.

"I loved him Dean... more than anyone ever. Even more than Jess who I was going to marry... and it hurts... it hurts so bad now that he's gone." I wrapped my arm around him as he curled himself into my side as he cried himself to sleep. I slowly slid out of his grasp almost knocking over an empty bottle as I did so. At some point I must have gotten a few more beers because there were five empty bottles lying on the table.

Then I also realized that I was still on the same bottle. Sam had been drinking a lot which wasn't like him at all. Then I also realized that he was in a similar state after Jess had died. It wasn't nearly as bad though.... but the crying and lots of drinking had been similar.

This wasn't good. It didn't matter that Jessica was back because as much as he loved her... he just lost his soulmate and that was something you couldn't just get over. I couldn't imagine it if Cas decided to leave me one day.

I took another sip of beer as I walked outside. I walked by all the cars, taking in all the rust and damage that the cars around him had taken. I decided to rest against one car, which was a model very similar to my own.

I took another sip of beer and looked up at the sky, leaning back against the hood of the car until I was lying down. "This whole thing is a mess. I wish there was something I could do to fix it." 

A sudden flash of light appeared and I quickly covered my eyes so I wouldn't go blind. "Dean... we need to talk."

"You aren't going to leave me right?" I asked kinda scared.

"No. Of course not. We need to talk about Sam and Gabe."

"Oh. Okay. Thank God." I sighed. Cas sat down next to me on the car.

"We need to get them back together. Gabriel is a mess. He is trying to smile and joke around like normal but we can tell that he isn't okay and he's an angel so I imagine that Sam is probably worse off."

"You assume correctly. He is terrible Cas. He downed 5 beers in 10 minutes. We need to do something. Maybe you can talk to Gabriel."

"I can try. I'll see you later Dean." he said, pulling me in for a kiss before disappearing once again.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Cas_ **

I left Dean back on the car and went back to heaven. Gabe had been different lately. You could tell that he was happy for a while because he did random and dangerous stuff, but ever since Jess came back... he was a lot different.

He still joked around with Balthazar and he played pranks, but the smile never reached his eyes anymore. When he was done he would just go to his room and sit there, staring at the wall for hours on end.

It was heartbreaking to see how upset he was. I had never thpught Gabe would get so emotionally attached to someone in his lifetime... especially not if that someone was a person.

I looked around for Anna, hoping to find her so that we could talk about what to do. Instead, I bumped into Gabe who looked at me in shock. He looked really upset and so I ushered him to his room so we could talk in private.

"What happened?"

"Anna and I got in a fight. She was telling me that I needed to go back down there and get my man back and I tried telling her that he was never mine in the first place. That led to us arguing and afterwards I just decided to leave."

"Where is she?"

"Her place.

"Do you mind if I..." I started but he just shook his head and I left to go find her.

Her front door was was wide open and I could see her sitting at the edge of her bed, head in her hands.

I knocked gently on the door before coming in. She didn't even raise her head.

I looked around, marveling at how beautiful her place was. She had red walls with golden swirly designs, dancing across the wallpaper. The bed she sat on was a dark red and the blanket looked like it was made of velvet. There was a small mirror on the back wall that was surrounded in silver swirls.

I shook my head as I sat next to her. Now was not the time to be marveling about the decorations.

We sat in silence for a long while and I jumped slightly when she finally spoke.

"I feel like an ass." she sniffled. I wrapped an arm around her, pulling her to my chest as she cried. "I-I yelled at him. I knew he was h-hurting... and... and I pushed him. He... He... he snapped at me. I've never seen him so mad in my life. He... I hurt him more and w-we fought. T-then he glared at me... his voice had gone so quiet...and he was calm... deadly calm. I was scared... I-I think I broke him Cas. I..." she paused. "I've never seen him like that." she finished quietly.

"I know Anna. I know." I whispered.

We sat in silence once again as we thought about everything that had happened in the past couple of days.

"Why'd you come over?" she asked, pulling away from me. I frowned because I had forgotten why I came in the first place. I guess I was frowning too long because Anna started to look worried. "Cas... are you okay?"

I shook my head. "Yeah. Sorry... I had forgotten why I came and was trying to remember."

"So..."

"Right... uh... well I talked to Dean earlier... we talked about... about Sam. He's... He's not doing well. We agreed we needed to do something about them. We... that's..." I paused, collecting my thoughts.

"That's why you came here. To talk about what we need to do to help them." It was more of a statement then a question but I nodded anyway.

"... I understand if you don't..."

"It's the best I could do. Hell, probably the only thing I could do." She said cutting me off.

"Well we should start brainstorming then." I grabbed a bunch of papers and we sat down, thinking about what to do. We threw ideas around for hours but nothing sounded good enough. I groaned loudly as I threw a wad of paper into the trash. I fell back onto the bed with a frustrated sigh and stared at the ceiling.

"This is going nowhere." Anna huffed lying down next to me. We sat in silence for a minute just thinking. Suddenly Anna sits up, knocking a bunch of papers and pens to the floor in the process. 

"What?" I asked... eyes wide.

"What if we...."

**_NOTE: Sorry if this chapter was too short guys. I had a great idea on how to end this but I couldn't figure out how to lengthen the story. I hope you enjoyed though. Also... I am thinking about writing and IT fic with Richie and Eddie being the main couple... I'm just wondering if I should do first person or third person point of view for the fic. Thank you for reading and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon._ **


	17. Chapter 17

**_ NOTE: Hey guys. I know it's been a while since I wrote. I apologize for that. I want to thank whoever is still reading this story... it's gotten a lot further than I ever thought it would. Also I want to apologize if this chapter sucks. I started writing in 3rd person pov and I'm not used to writing in first person again. I'm just too lazy to go through the whole story and change it to 3rd person. I also want to finish it in the pov that I started it in. So I apologize if it isn't good. _ **

**_Sam_ **

Sunlight filtered through the window, setting the whole room in an orange glow. I rolled over, not wanting to see the way the room lit up. If I did that, then that meant that I had to get up and get ready for school. 

As much as I like school, I didn't want to go yet. It was too early in the morning for this. 

There was a pounding on my door and I groaned as Dean opened it, a large smile on his face. "Come on Sammy! School starts today." he said enthusiastically.

I frowned at him. Dean HATED school. "Ummm... Dean... why are you so enthusiastic about school? I thought you hated it."

"I do... but today marks the day of my senior year. I am so prepared to finish the school year and move on with my life. Plus... football dude. I love it." 

I rolled my eyes as I crawled out of bed. I guess he did have a valid reason for wanting to go back to school. Not to mention he would see his girlfriend, Lisa, again. She had been on vacation in Hawaii for all of summer and Dean was excited to finally be seeing her again. They had been dating for over five years now.

After taking a quick shower and pulling on my clothes, I made my way downstairs, the smell of bacon wafting through the air. My stomach growled and I chuckled as I walked into the kitchen, smiling as my mom stood in front of the stove, humming a song.

"Whatcha humming?" my dad asked as he walked in, hugging her from behind. 

"Carry on my wayward son by Kansas." she said, kissing him on the cheek before scooting around him to place our plates in front of us. I licked my lips, thanking my  mom, before digging in, eating like a starving person. Dean chuckled as he grabbed toast.

"Come on Sammy. We need to go." he said excitedly, grabbing my arm and rushing me out the door. I chuckled as I followed him out to his new car. He loved my dad's Impala and had wanted one ever since he was ten, so finally, for his last birthday, our parents decided to get him a new Impala.

I slid into the passenger seat, wincing when the music blasted from the speakers when he turned the car on. "Really... Metallica?" I asked. 

"Do you have a problem with that?" he asked, pulling out of the driveway as I searched through his cassette tapes to find a different band.

"Dude you need new music?"

"Why?"

"Well for one, they are cassette tapes. Also,Black Sabbath, Motorhead, Metallica? These are the greatest hits of the mullet rock?"

"Whatever." Dean huffed as he pulled up in the parking lot of the school. I sighed as I put the box of cassette tapes up and stepped out of the car. 

Students milled about, waiting for the bell to ring, signaling first hour. Dean and I pushed our ways through the crowd and into the gym, where we would be getting our new schedules for the semester. I immediately spotted Jess and headed over , not wanting to stand in line forever.

"Sam!" she said excitedly hugging me. She made it seem like we hadn't seen each other since school got out last semester, when in reality it was just the other day.

I picked her up, swinging her around before kissing her cheek as I set her back down. "Next!" the counselor yelled and we stepped up to the tables, announcing our last names so that we could get our schedules.

"Alright! I got Choir and Drama again. Woo hoo." Jess hollered as we walked away from the gym, but I couldn't stop staring at my schedule, a frown on my face.

I was supposed to be in STEM. I specifically remember putting stem and choir down on my schedule. I love Jessica, that's why I have choir but I couldn't pick two electives with her... I had to do something I wanted too. I put down STEM. I know I did.

"Sam... sweetie, are you okay?" Jess asked nervously.

"I'm just... I need to go talk to the principal... I think he may have mixed up my schedule." I said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before going to the principal's office.

I knocked gently on the door, waiting for him to tell me to come in and stepped inside nervously when he did.

"Oh. Hello Sam! It's nice to see you again. Is there anything I can help you with?" he asked cheerily.

"Uh... Yes sir..."

"Please, call me Chuck."

"Okay... well you see... Chuck... I just got my schedule and it seems that I am not in STEM this semester, and I was wondering if perhaps, the schedules had gotten mixed up or something."

"Oh... Please... take a seat." I nervously sat down, waiting for what he had to say. "Well, you see Sam... I don't know how to tell you this... I'm just gonna go right out and say it. You were supposed to be in STEM, but we just got a bunch of new freshman and some of them have such a high level of skill and we wanted them for the STEM team."

"But... couldn't you have taken someone else out of the program... I mean... this is what I like to do... please switch me over there."

"There is nothing I can do at the moment Sam. You are going to have to stay in Drama until at least the end of the month, where most students are settled in. Then we'll see what we can do."

"Thanks." I huffed as I left the office, slamming the door shut behind me. This is ridiculous. I have been in STEM class since the 5th grade and suddenly I can't be in it this year because of some Freshman... Ugh it wasn't fair.

I slumped into my seat at my table, next to Jess and Lisa. Dean and Lisa were talking up a storm. They had been together for a few years now but they didn't get to talk over summer because Lisa and her family went to Hawaii for a vacation. Then there was Charlie. She was a phenomenal actor and loved anything geeky... literally anything.

"Hey... What's up?" she asked.

"Well, I just went to talk to the principal about getting my schedule fixed because he had put me in Drama instead of STEM, but he said that I wouldn't be able to change out until the end of the month." I replied.

"I'm so sorry baby, that sucks." Jess said, rubbing my shoulder lightly. I shrugged in defeat and slumped down in my seat a bit. "But hey look on the bright side... we'll at least be together." she said hopefully. I nodded, a fake smile on my face as I stared at the school doors, wishing desperately that I was back in my bed at home, sleeping.

The front doors swung right open, and I will admit, I was a little startled by the sudden noise. A group of people walked in. At the front of the group was Anna. We all knew Anna, but none of us recognized anybody behind her.

We all knew she had siblings but she had moved from Kentucky, while they had all stayed there. I looked over to Dean and smiled slightly when I noticed his mouth was hanging open in shock. He was staring at a boy with a tan trench coat, a blue tie, and the cutest smile ever.

I chuckled, scanning my eyes over the rest of the gang. There was a blond haired kid with a mischievous grin and his brother who also had a mischievous smile, and one other kid in the very back. He was short, with golden hair and was almost impossible to notice if you hadn't been looking for him.

Jess was talking to me but I hadn't heard a word she said, I was too captured by how cute the youngest kid was, as he followed Anna and the others to the table.

"Hey Anna. Who are these people?" Charlie asked.

"These are my brothers Castiel, though everyone calls him cas, Balthazaar, Lucifer, though he is usually called luci or luc, and..."

"And I'm Gabriel." the youngest kid said with a small wave and a shy smile. Well shit... I'm screwed.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Gabe_ **

There was a loud pounding on my door. It sounded as though an elephant stomping all over it, even though I knew that it was a ridiculous concept. The pounding stopped for a moment before resuming, even louder this time. Maybe there was an elephant outside my door.

"Get up guys!" my sister, Anna, yelled.

I groaned, rolling over, to find my brothers doing the same thing. 

"Why should we?" Balthazar whined.

"Because school starts in and hour and you all stink!" 

"Give us five more minutes!" Lucifer groaned.

"No... up. Now!" Anna yelled. All four of us crawled out of bed, stumbling around the room. I tripped as I walked into the bathroom, and grunted as I bumped into Balthazar. 

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"It's alright." he replied around a mouthful of toothpaste. 

"Hey! That's my toothbrush!" I yelled. 

"My bad bro... do you want it back?" he asked, smiling, his mouth still full of toothpaste.

"No." I growled, stocking out of the bathroom. Clothes littered the floor and Lucifer was holding a shirt over Castiel's head, not letting him pull it on or off, as he laughed.

This was a normal day in my life. I have three crazy brothers and a bossy sister. She had moved away from Kentucky a few years ago and my mom finally decided to let us come along. We now lived in Kansas in a two-story house with only three bedrooms and three bathrooms. 

My sister took the room downstairs and all four of us stay up here in this room, which was not meant for four people. Unfortunately, I can't go live in the other bedroom because it's being fixed up. When we moved here, Anna had to get a new house, and there were a few technical issues as well as a rat problem. So my sister and I have been fixing it up for the past few weeks so that Cas and I could move into it.

I couldn't wait to get out of here because Balthazar and Lucifer were absolutely insane. They will always play pranks on people and it gets annoying. I mean... I love pranks but... it is so annoying sometimes, especially when you witness them nonstop.

I stumbled downstairs, sitting at the table  as Anna placed food in front of me. She ruffled my hair, and I growled at her, causing her to chuckle. She sat down in front of me, pulling a huge plate of pancakes towards her, a huge smile on he face.

We sat there in silence for a moment before she finally spoke up. "So the room should be done in about a week. I still need to remove one of the electrical sockets and rewire it so it won't catch fire when it's used. I also have to repaint the walls and replace a baseboard."

"Oh thank goodness. I can't stand living with Balthazar and Luci for much longer. They drive me crazy." I muttered.

"So... am I the only one who's excited to be going back to school soon?" Cas asked as he walked in, grabbing a plate of pancakes as well.

"No. I am so excited. I hated out last school. Everything was so boring and bland and when something did happen, it was usually either Cas getting picked on or beat up, or me beating someone else up for beating you. Ugh. And the teachers didn't care about anything... I mean... they didn't even have a Drama program." I sighed.

"Good thing the teachers here will do anything to help you. Nobody cares about others... besides people like me here, so you wouldn't get picked on anyway. They also have many programs here... and yes... Drama is included in that."

"Yes!" I yelled as I grabbed my stuff, Cas and Anna following my lead. We were about to leave... now all that was left was to get Balthazar and Lucifer to come along. Anna was just about to yell for them when a thundering laugh started our way.

Balthazar and Lucifer trampled down the stairs like a hoard of wild boars, destroying everything in their path. Next thing I know, all of the pancakes are gone and the front door is swinging wide open. Anna sighed and we left for school.

The whole walk there Balthazar and Lucifer were pranking people and talking about the pranks that they were gonna pull on everyone this year. Anna was on the phone with some person named Dean, talking about what they were gonna do for homecoming because it was their senior year.

Cas and I were talking about what classes we should take. "I don't really care what other classes I get this year, so long as I get to be in Drama."

"You'll be in Drama, Gabe. And if you aren't... well... there is always the school play."

"How do you know there will be a school play?"

"Because it's a good school with a Drama program... of course it's going to have a play or a musical or something of that sort."

"I guess you're right. Anyways... what do you want to do this year?" I asked, curious to see what he would say because we actually have options now... and a lot of them too.

"Well... um... I wanna be in student council..."

"That's a good idea. You could probably come up with some awesome homecoming ideas and fun activities during the school year. You would do great."

"Thanks. I also wanna be in photography because I enjoy capturing the moment and finding things that most people wouldn't find just living their everyday lives."

"That's really cool. I never really thought about it that way. But you still need one last thing. What else would you want to do?" I asked.

"Well..um.."

"Come on what is it? It's not like I'm gonna make fun of you. I wanna be in Drama for goodness sakes."

"Okay fine. I wanna be in band. I've always wondered what it would be like to be part of the bleachers at a football game, playing tunes for our home team, cheering them on."

"That actually sound pretty cool. What do you want to play?" I asked. Band seemed like a great way to blend in to high school. People always said band geeks were the worst but they were always the nicest people, and I believe that they would make him feel welcome.

"I'm not sure. I mean... I've never played an instrument before, but I think I wanna play something sweet, like a flute or a clarinet."

"I can see you playing both. It suits your personality well."

"Thanks... I think." Cas said. 

"Well... here we are!" Anna said. I looked up to the huge building... well it wasn't that big... it just seemed like it was. There were so many windows on the building. 

"So where do we go to get our schedules?" Cas asked.

"Well... since you just got here, the principal decided that he would just send me your schedules and I could give them to you." she said as she dug around her backpack. Then she pulled out five slips of paper, distributing one to each of us and keeping one for herself.

I quickly scanned over mine and yelled in excitement as I saw Drama for fifth hour. "I got Drama." I sang.

"That's great." Cas said. He seemed a little worried though.

"Are you okay? Did you not get a class you wanted?"

"No I did. I got Band, Photography, and Student Council."

"Then what is it?" I asked, confused as to why he was upset then.

"Because I have three Pre-AP classes and and AP class as well."

"You'll do fine. You are a smart apple." I said a huge smile on my face as Anna led us into the cafeteria. I scanned the room, noticing all the people... there were so many of them. My attention was caught by a rather loud group of people in the middle of the cafeteria.

There were a few girls and a few guys, the guys with their arms around the girls but one of them seemed to take my breath away. 

I turned to see Anna gone, Balthazar and Lucifer following closely behind her, and Cas standing shocked, as he stared at the same group that I saw when I walked in. "We should go." I whispered and he nodded slowly, following Anna, me tailing behind, suddenly very shy.

That alone was a shock to me. I was never one to be shy. That's why I was in Drama. I loved being loud and showing off but for some reason I couldn't look up, nor could I find the right words to say when we arrived at the table.

Anna introduced us to her friends and I looked around the table again, my eyes, once again getting caught on a couple. A blonde girl and a brunette male. The blonde smiled at me but my eyes were glued onto the male. 

"And..."

"And I'm Gabriel." I answered shyly waving. A small smile crept across my face as the brunette smiled shyly back. He was so cute... and he had a girlfriend... of course he did.

This was going to be one hell of a year.


	19. Chapter 19

**NOTE: I know that I don't update this a lot sorry. I watched infinity wars and decided that I needed to fix it so I'm working on a draft for that story right now. But here is this chapter. I apologize in advance if my writing isn't as good right now because I am writing a lot of stories in the third person and coming back is a little weird. I also apologize if I start writing in third person, just let me know and I'll fix it. Before you get all mad at me because Sam and Gabe have a very similar schedule and that isn't possible, it is. When I was in middle school I literally had all but one class with one of my friends. I had band and she didn't, and that was it. So please don't harp on me for that. Enjoy. -Levi.**

 

**_Sam_ **

When that boy walked into the lunch room, I knew that I was screwed. He was really cute. I have always been aware of guys and find them quite attractive and I've even dated a few but most people don't know that. Of course none of the guys I've known since 7th grade have been cute and I've been dating Jess for a while now, so I never could date anyone else.

This kid though... I knew I was going to have a hard time with him around. I guess it's a good thing we are in high school and no one has more than a class or two together, hell... I might not have him for any and I was totally okay with that.

When he introduced himself I couldn't help but smile a bit. He seemed different than any of the other people on the face of the Earth. He took a seat next to me and I felt myself blush a little.

"Don't you need to get your schedule for the school year?" I asked, trying to make some kind of conversation.

"I got it over the summer. They sent it to us because we were moving and they didn't know if we would have time to get the schedules as everyone else does."

"What year are you in?" Jess asked.

"Well, I'm a sophomore. Bal and Luc are as well." he replied.

"Cool." I replied, trying not to seem nervous. He looked over at me, cocking his head in confusion before shaking it.

"I don't know where any of my classes are though, could you show me around?" he asked. I didn't trust myself to speak at the moment so I just nodded. "I didn't catch your name..."

"Oh.. sorry. I'm Sam." I said quickly, sticking my hand out for him to shake. He gave me an odd look but shook my hand anyway. Jess leaned over and asked what all that was about and I just shrugged. That was a bit odd. No one really shakes hands anymore. 

Suddenly the bell chimed for first hour and Jess kissed my cheek before heading out, promising to see me in third hour. "So...uh... what do you have for first hour?" I asked, leaning over to look at his schedule. My eyes widened as I looked at it though. Almost all of our classes were together aside from 3rd and 4th hour, but even then, they were right next to each other.

"You okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah... just... we have a lot of the same classes." I mumbled. "Here... follow me."

We walked quietly to first hour and I found myself fidgeting quite a bit, which I never do. When we got to the class, there was no teacher and I sighed because now we had extra time to talk to one another.

"So how do you like it here in Kansas so far?"

"Well, our house is a little smaller but it seems like the education system here is a little better. I haven't been here too long, and most of the time I've been helping Anna fix up the other room in our house so I don't have to share a room with Balthazaar and Lucifer anymore.

"You have a brother named Lucifer? That's so cool man." Adam said, plopping down in the seat in front of me, sticking his hand out for Gabe to shake. Maybe it wasn't so weird after all.

"Yeah... I guess. I'm Gabe." he said, shaking Adam's hand back.

"Hello Gabe. I'm Adam. Are you thinking about joining any sports this year?" he asked, enthusiastically. Adam was my cousin on my father's side of the family. He was such a jock. He played football, basketball, lacrosse, baseball, and pretty much any sport you can imagine for a guy.

"Um... I don't think so. I think I'm just gonna look around this year see what's going on... maybe even join a school play if I feel like it."

"So you like acting?"

"A little yeah. I haven't been doing it very long, but yeah." 

Then the teacher came in and handed out the syllabus and proceeded to talk about what the requirements were for the year. Gabe and Adam were talking the entire time and I couldn't help but feel a little upset by the fact. I guess everyone loved my cousin more than me.

I was already screwed because I thought he was cute. Now a little more so because Gabe and I have most of their classes together. But now... now I'm feeling a little jealous. This was going to be one hell of a school year.

When the bell rang again I walked out of class, Gabe in tow. "Hey... are you okay?" he asked.

"Just a little tired. That's all." I lied.

The next few hours was really just showing Gabe around, introducing him to people, and thinking about how screwed I was. Eventually lunch hit and we headed into the cafeteria and met up with Dean, Cas, and Lisa. 

"Did you bring lunch or are you going to get in line?" I asked him as we approached the table.

"I'm going to get lunch."

I nodded, setting my stuff down before heading to the line, Gabriel in tow. "So... is the Drama class here any good?" he asked.

"I don't know. I got put in it this year, against my will."

"You should talk to the principal about it."

"I tried. He said that I had to stay in Drama for a bit because they were trying to keep spaces open for freshman in the STEM class. So I have to stay in Drama for a little while."

"Sorry man. That kinds sucks."

"Oh well... what can you do?" I shrugged as I walked up to the counter to get my lunch. Most of the school lunch here sucked but I was happy because my class was fairly close to the cafeteria so I was able to get in line for the good lunch and still get to eat.

"What should I get?"

"I recommend the taco salad, or nachos, or whatever they call it. I think it's the best meal here." Gabe nodded and followed my lead as we grabbed our food and headed back to the table. 

I chuckled quietly as we approached because Cas was talking and Dean's face seemed like it was stuck between awe and nervousness. It was quite the sight. I think that they would make a great couple... if he wasn't dating Lisa.

Gabe and I took a seat at the table and Gabe started talking and I immediately felt nervous as he shuffled closer to me. Dean chuckled slightly and I had a feeling that he would be thinking the same thing that I had been thinking when I saw him acting the same way with Cas just a few moments before. 

I glared at him and he immediately stopped. I was just a happy that Jess wasn't here as well because that would be even more awkward, especially when Gabe's legs brushed against mine because I flinched slightly, which I never do, and I know for a fact that I blushed. I looked over at his face, trying to determine if he had done it on purpose or not but I couldn't tell. He just continued talking as though nothing had happened at all.

Before I even knew it, lunch was over and I found myself sitting in the Drama classroom. I was surprised that out of all of the Drama classes she could have gotten, Jess ended up in the same class as Gabe and I. Charlie was in here too. She was writing, as always before she skipped up to the teacher, a huge smile on her face.

I liked this class a little more than all of the other classes at the moment because he didn't take forever to explain what was going to happen this semester, which was better than all of the other classes in the school. 

The teacher, Mr. Singer, smiled as he talked to Charlie. It was no secret that Charlie was a favorite with the Drama teacher in the school. They conversed a little more before she headed back over to our little group of friends.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"Well... as you know... I love to write." she paused. "...and I decided that I wanted to write a play over the summer and so I just handed it over to Bobby so that he could read it. I'm kind of hoping that we would be able to perform it this year."

"What's it about?" Gabe asked, a light in his eyes.

"Well... please don't make fun of me."

"We won't. I promise." I said, curious to know what the play was going to be about.

"It's about a couple.... a gay couple." she paused. We all sat there waiting for her to continue.

"So... what is it about?" Jess finally asked.

"Oh...um... it's about..." she paused... trying to think about how to explain the idea. "Two teenagers are in high school. It's their junior year. One was dating a beautiful cheerleader and was a jock. The other played in the band. The band kid had a huge crush on the jock and has had one since they first met at the beginning of the year. The jock realized that he may have liked the band kid back, but he was dating the cheerleader. Well one day they got in a car crash and she had instantly died and the jock was devastated. His grades started slipping and he needed someone to help him, luckily the band kid was really smart. He decided to help."

"They got closer over the rest of their junior year and over the summer they started to date, sharing a few kisses, and having the time of their lives. But... when they get back to school for their senior year, both really excited, something happens. The jock had a game and the band kid was playing in the band and at the end of the game they went to meet each other but when they approach one another the jock sees the cheerleader. At first he thought she was a ghost but she came and hugged him. It turned out that when he left the hospital she started breathing again, but she had been in a coma. She had just woken up and told them not to say anything because it was supposed to be a surprise. She kisses the jock, thinking they are still together and the band kid realizes that it was over for him. So he left because it was over now."

"He goes home and doesn't talk to the jock at school. He ignores him and hides out in the bathrooms at lunch because he can't handle sitting at the table with him and he was the only true friend he had. After school, he was never at home. He was always in the tree house in the woods behind his house, cherishing those moments alone where he got to cry and scream and be himself. The jock, however, is just as upset. They both go through their trials. Each trying to get better before the end of the year finally hits and the band kid walks over to the jock. He tells him that he is going back to Georgia and that he came to say goodbye and suddenly the jock freaks out. This person was the best person he had ever met and he changed his life drastically in the two years he'd known him but now he was leaving."

"He begs the band kid not to go but the band kid said that he had to. He couldn't handle being there anymore... seeing the jock with the cheerleader. It hurt too much. So he was going to go and there was nothing he could do about it. Then he turned to get in the car that would take him away forever. The jock calls his name and he runs over to the band kid and kisses him. His girlfriend was really pissed, but she knew that he wasn't the same for a while now. She saw the looks he'd give the band kid and she would see how upset he was when the kid didn't answer back, but she had been selfish."

"The band kid asked what he would do about his girlfriend if he truly wanted to be with him forever as he had said and the jock didn't know, but he didn't have to do anything because she walked up to him and explained that she understood.  The band kid realized that he couldn't get his money back and would have to go to Georgia anyway and the jock said he would go as well. They packed up the jocks things before going to Georgia where the band kid packed the rest of his stuff and they got in a car, deciding to drive until they found somewhere they would call home." she finished.

We all just sat there stunned for a bit. That was a really good idea. Gabriel was the first to speak. "That is a really good idea. Do you think that the school would allow it to go through production thought?"

"I don't know, but I really hope so." she replied shyly.

Suddenly there was a loud clapping sound and everyone hushed as Mr. Singer walked onto the stage. "Hello... class. I would like to make an announcement." There was a long pause before he finally spoke again. "There was a play just recently submitted to me so that we could run through it and possibly put it on for the school."

Another long pause and it seemed like everyone was holding their breaths. "The school board and I just finished talking, and in order to show our support for the gay community in this school... we decided that we were going to do the play."

Everyone cheered as Charlie looked as though she was going to cry out of happiness. I was excited to see or preform in this play.


	20. Chapter 20

**NOTE: Sorry again guys. I know I take for ever to write each chapter. I also apologize once again if I switch from one pov to another because I am writing in third person for some other stories and I actually enjoy it a bit more. If it bothers you please let me know and I will fix it.**

**_Gabe_ **

Charlie's idea for her play sounded awesome. I had never actually acted before... not in front of people anyways... but I know that I enjoy it. "There will be auditions are going to be today after school." Bobby stated and I sat up straight, excited to try out for it.

"Do you think it would be difficult to get a part?" I asked.

"No... I think you would be perfect for the Band Geek." Charlie stated and I blushed because I wasn't expecting that. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Y-yeah. I just... I wasn't expecting that. How would you know that I would be good for that role?"

"Well... you just seem shy and you play an instrument right?" 

"Yeah... so..." 

"Well... you also like acting. So there's also that." she replied.

"I suppose that's true. I think I will try out for the role." I said, excited that she thought it would fit me.

"Good." she replied happily. Then the bell ran and we headed to the last few classes. We got a few more Syllabus' and listened to the teachers rambling on and on about the stuff they were going to learn during the school year. 

When the final bell rang for the day, he was more than happy to get out of my class and head over to the auditorium for the auditions. 

Bobby clapped loudly to get the attention of all the babbling teenagers and butterflies flitted around my stomach as I waited for him to start calling people up for the roles. 

He was allowing us to use the papers to read the lines because we hadn't had time to practice. I realized that it was only the first day of school and there were already auditions. This school got started with everything right away and I loved that.

"Okay. Hello guys. I'm the drama teacher Bobby and I will have Charlie with me to determine who is going to be who in the play because it is hers. This is a play about two gay guys so if you don't want to see it, then you should leave now." Bobby said. No one left. "Okay then. We will begin auditions for the show now then. The first role being auditioned for is..." he paused, checking the list. "... the Football Player. He is a main character with a girlfriend he believed to be dead and is conflicted about his sexuality. His name is Trent Campbell. You will be reading the scene where he found his girlfriend dead after their car crash."

"We will go in alphabetical order so first up is... Kaiden Bentley." Bobby stated. Kaiden went and 3 others after him before they finally called the last person for the role of Trent. "Sam Winchester." I gasped, shocked that Sam wanted to act. 

We went through the rest of the auditions quickly. When it was my turn, I had butterflies in my stomach, but everyone had clapped in the end. 

"Please wait here. We were going through the auditions in between roles, so they should be done shortly." Bobby said and everyone remained seated. 

I walked over to Sam, landing in the seat next to him. "You were really good up there." he said and I blushed bright red. That meant a lot coming from him. 

"You were too." I said quickly. 

"Your just saying that." he said quietly, blushing slightly. Or maybe it was my imagination. Either way.. he didn't believe me when I said he was good.

"No seriously. That was really good. I promise." He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Okay. So we have our cast. If we need side extras later we will contact you. We will call up each person who was auditioning for that role and then pick the person who is going to have that role from there. If you are chosen for the role, please stay afterwards so we can talk about what our rehersals are." Bobby said. "First up is the role of Trent Campbell. Come up if I call your name. Kaiden Bentley, Virgil Collier, Jax Howe, Lawrence Murphy, Joey Whyte, and Sam Winchester." Bobby called.

All six people walked up to the stage and stood in a line. Charlie walked back and forth, pretending to contemplate who to pick, despite already knowing who it was going to be. She did it for the sole purpose of making them all nervous and it seemed to be working since Jax kept wiping his hands on his pants and Virgil was fidgeting with his jacket zipper. 

"You all did well, but the person who is going to be Trent is...." she paused, enjoying how nervous they all looked. "Sam Winchester. Thank you all for coming." she said. Sam walked back to the seat in shock. 

"I told you that you did great." I whispered and he looked at me, still shocked before chuckling.

"I suppose you did."

"Now for the role of Corbin Myers. Danny Bush, Gabriel, Jamal Traynor, and Roman Walters." Bobby called.

We walked up to the stage and Charlie walked back and forth once again, making us nervous. Now I know why everyone beforehand looked nervous. We had all tried our hardest and if we weren't picked, that would be a blow to the ego. "Gabriel. You got the role of Corbin."

I walked back to my seat, watching as she tormented group after group of people to see who the characters would be. Lisa Braeden, who I believed was Dean's girlfriend, was the lead Cheerleader. I thought that was kind of funny because she was dating Dean, but in the play would be dating Sam. 

Charlie was the narrator because it was her play. The football coach, Mr. Neal Richardson, was going to be played by Adam Milligan. Lashwan Hughes, who was Trent's best friend and also a football player, was Garth Fitzgerald. Lester Gomez, which was Corbin's best friend and played trombone, was going to be played by a man named Crowley. 

The band teacher, Mr. Sheldon Martinez, was going to be played by a kid named Ash. The cheer coach, Mrs. Myra Russel, was going to be played by Meg Masters. The last two characters were both cheerleaders. They would be the best friend of the lead cheerleader. Their names were Ellie Sanders and Solene Ross and would be played by Jo Harvelle, as Ellie, and Bela Talbot, as Solene. Sam was a little bummed that Jessica didn't get a role, but she encouraged him to still be in the play anyway.

After everyone had been chosen for their roles, Bobby walked up onto the stage. "Hello again. It's nice to see everyone here, seeing some new faces for the school's plays, and I hope you enjoy it. Look around at the people around you because these are the people you are going to be spending a lot of time with. Whatever drama you have or whatever beef you may have with another student, whether inside this group or not, you leave at the door. Understand?"

Everyone nodded in agreement, looking around to see who else was going to be a part of this play. "Good. Now let's talk about the practicing schedule." Bobby said, eyeing each and every student in the audience. "We will be meeting two or three times during the school week and every Saturday unless notified. So what we have to decide is if we are going to practice two or three times."

"I believe we should practice 3 times a week." Lisa stated.

"I agree with that." I said loud enough for everyone to hear. "Who else agrees?"

A few people muttered a no, but most of the cast raised their hands, agreeing to three times a week. "Okay then. We will meet Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays after school. On Saturdays we will meet here at 12:30 and leave at 3-4:00." Bobby stated. Everyone nodded in agreement, making sure to put that schedule into their phones so they wouldn't forget.

"Okay. Now that that is settled, you can come up and get your scripts and you are good to go." he stated. All of the students shuffled up to the stage, grabbing a script and a highlighter to highlight their parts before heading out.

I waited for Sam, Lisa, and Charlie to catch up since they were the only people that I knew. "This is so exciting." I whispered when they came out.

"I know. I never thought I would have a lead role." Sam stated.

"You two are perfect for the roles you got, though." Charlie stated, a smile on her face. Her dream was finally coming true. She was putting on a play that she wrote, for the school and it was the best thing that she could imagine.

"We are all so happy for you!" Lisa said, hugging Charlie, congratulating her on getting to produce her play.

"Thank you so much guys. It means a lot and I know this play will be fantastic. I'll see you all tomorrow." she said cheerily, walking out to her car.

We all said our goodbyes before heading home and despite my insane brothers, I went to sleep with a huge smile on my face.


	21. Chapter 21

**_Sam_ **

I walked out of the school, a smile on my face as I made my way to Dean's car. "What's with the smile?"

"I got a leading role for the school play."

 Excited about the role he got... a little upset Jess didn't get a role... and nervous because the other guy role was to be played by Gabe who I was beginning to like. 

"That's great." Dean said, ushering me into the car. We drove home and went to bed, neither of us really wanting to eat dinner. 

The next time I woke up, it was to my alarm blaring. I turned it off, looking at the time and cursed. Crap! I was late. I rushed around my room, grabbing my clothes, hoping that I wouldn't be too late.

I didn't take a shower, just quickly pulled on the clothes and grabbed a bagel from my mother before rushing out of the house towards Dean's car. He was chuckling as he watched me comb my hair in the car mirror.

"What?" I snapped.

"I've just never seen you late. It's really funny." I glared at him and we took off towards the school. I sighed upon our arrival because Dean drove really fast, so there was time to spare before the bell rang for first hour. I thanked him, climbing out of the car, and began walking towards the front doors of the school, only to stop in my tracks.

"Please... stop..." someone was begging. I looked around frantically, hearing some kids laughing and another crying. I found the source not too long after.

It was the "Demon Kids", as everyone called them. The group consisted of four people. Two females, two males. They walked around school liked they owned the place. The two females were Lilith, who was bright blonde and always looked ready to kill someone, and Abaddon, who looked like she stepped out of the 50's and into the world we live in today. They never really got their hands dirty. Lilith usually slept with the guys and Abaddon just flirted with them. They were always in control of the guys.

The guys were Alastair, who had a really noticeable lisp and was always willing to beat someone up, and Azazel, who was also always willing to beat someone up. Azazel had bright yellow eyes and it was hard to tell whether they were contacts or not. It was possible they were real, just very rare. 

Alastair and Azazel were beating up some poor boy on the ground. They were all laughing as the boy writhed and curled up into a fetal position, covering his head, in hopes of not being kicked there. I decided that they had enough of their joking and walked up to them.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" I yelled. 

Alastair's head snapped up and he shook it, slowly as Azazel continued kicking the poor kid. I couldn't let them continue to hurt this boy though, so I rushed over and grabbed Azazel's arm. He whirled around and hit me in the face.

I stumbled back, clutching my face, before I lunged back at him, clawing at his throat. The girls continued laughing as I wrestled Azazel to the ground. I punched him in the face so that we would be even. I had done it so hard though, that his nose started bleeding and that's when the two girls stopped laughing.

"What the hell is going over here!" a female shouted and relief flooded my body as the four kids scrambled away. Our school's security guard made her way over to me and the broken boy, a scowl on her face. "Sam?"

"Sorry Officer Mills." I stammered, looking at her with wide eyes. She waited patiently for me to tell her what was going on. "The... the De... um.. a group of kids was beating up this kid and I intervened."

"Okay. I believe you. Go to the nurses office... both of you." she said. She then turned and began looking for the four kids. I didn't have to tell her who they were for her to know. They were notorious for doing this sort of thing. I helped the kid up, taking in his appearance. He looked slightly familiar, but I couldn't place who he was.

"Are you okay?"

"A little beat up... but yeah. I'll be fine." he whispered. I nodded and helped him to the nurses office. "Why was Officer Mills so lenient with you?"

"She has known my brother and I for a while. We helped her get her job here as a security guard after she got seriously injured on the force." I explained. The boy nodded and I helped him sit down once we arrived.

"Nurse Harvelle?" I called out and smiled as she poked her head around the corner.

"What can I do for you today Sam?" She asked, coming nearer to the two of us. "Oh, my lord. What happened?"

"Abaddon and his pal were beating him up." I replied. She nodded, walking around to inspect the other boy. 

"It doesn't appear that anything is broken. I'll just go get some ice packs to help you two heal up as well as some bandages for you." she said, pointing at the other boy. She then turned and left to retrieve the ice packs and I turned to the boy to ask him a question.

Just then, Gabriel rushed in. My eyes widened when I saw Gabe rush over to the boy and it took me a second to realize that it was Castiel who was sitting beside me. Gabe grabbed Cas' cheek, turning his head this way and that to see the extent of the damage. I couldn't help but stare in awe at how loving Gabe was to his brother.

My heart fluttered at the thought and I turned away so that I wouldn't see Gabe, because I was in a relationship and shouldn't be feeling these things for another person.

Gabriel walked over to me and kneeled in front of me. "Thank you for helping my brother, Sam." he said quietly. I nodded in reply, not quite trusting myself to speak. "Are you okay?" I nodded again.

"Are you sure? You're not talking."

"Yes. I'm sure. Now... go check on your brother and leave me alone." I snapped. Gabe's face turned into one of shock and then hurt, before it turned into one of stone. 

"Okay then." he said, turning away from me and leaving to care for his brother. My heart felt as though it shattered in that moment. I hurt Gabe and I hadn't meant to. I was always doing that.

"Gabe..." I started, but he didn't even seem like he acknowledged that I was talking to him, and I realized that he probably didn't want to listen to me. I sighed, and rested my head in my hands. I am such an idiot.

I opened my mouth to try again, but Jess runs in as soon as I did. She rushed over to me and hugged me. "Are you okay? Oh my goodness. You have a black eye. What happened? W..." she fussed, but I just tuned her out, not wanting to hear what she had to say at the moment.

"I'm okay. I promise." I said, looking behind her to see Gabe, who's back was now slouched as though he was upset. He probably was and it was my fault too

He probably didn't want to talk to me again. He probably wouldn't and there was no reason he would have to, except for the play. He would have to then. What if he dropped the role because he didn't want to talk to me again? Maybe he didn't want to see me.

I sighed again as the nurse came in. She handed me an ice pack and instructed me to hold it to my eye for a while. Then she shooed me out of the office and to my first hour.

Before I left the office though, I looked back to see Gabe one last time, hoping to see him looking back, but he wasn't. He was just staring at the wall, a look of sorrow on his face.


	22. Chapter 22

**_Gabe_ **

I was shocked to find Sam sitting in the nurse's office as well, but I didn't think too much about it once I saw Cas. His face was a mess of blood, a gash above his forehead, and bruises already beginning to form over his eye.

I rushed over to him, taking his face in my hands. I turned his head, gauging the extent of the injuries. He didn't look like he had any broken bones, but he was dirty and there were a few scrapes on his arm.

I pulled him into a hug, whispering about how sorry I was that I wasn't there for him.

"Gabe... It's okay."

"No. It's not okay... you look seriously hurt." I moaned and he chuckled slightly. "How'd you get away?"

"Sam. He... he jumped in to help." I nodded and told him I would be back. Then I headed over to Sam who was looking the other way. I kneeled in front of him, hoping to get his attention.

"Thank you for helping my brother, Sam." Sam didn't say anything. In fact, he looked a bit flushed and I wondered if he was sick or something.  _That would explain why he was in here._ "Are you okay?" 

He just nodded again. I waited for a moment, expecting him to say something. "Are you sure? You're not talking."

"Yes. I'm sure. Now... go check on your brother and leave me alone." he snapped. I was quite shocked to hear him snap at me. He never seemed like the kind of person to do that and the fact that he snapped at me, for some reason, hurt. I schooled my features, not wanting those calculating eyes to see how it hurt me.

"Okay then." I said. I turned away from him and went back over to my brother, heart pounding painfully and I wasn't sure why.

 _"_ Gabe..." he started, but I ignored him, not wanting to listen to him.

Just then, Jess rushed into the room and for some reason, that made the ache in my chest feel worse. She hugged Sam and I quickly looked away, ignoring all the gushing she was doing to Sam.

My back was tense the entire time, wanting to get out of here as fast as I could. 

As though the nurse had read my mind, she came bustling back in, ice packs in her hand. She shooed Sam out of the office quickly and I sighed in relief. I felt Sam look at me one more time before he left. I dropped my head, feeling absolutely terrible for worrying about myself when Cas was literally bleeding in front of me.

The nurse helped clean him up, talking to him about what happened and what to do when he left. She then sent him on his way and he and Cas started walking to their first hour.

"I'm sorry for spacing out back there."

"What did Sam say?" Cas asked.

"Nothing. I just figured, he seemed alright and you looked terrible." 

"That's not it. I know you Gabe... and I know that your entire mood changed after talking to Sam. What happened? Are you okay?" 

I didn't answer him. Cas was really good at reading me. Unfortunately that was because we had known each other forever. I got along with him best.

"Gabe?"

"It's nothing. Hey... do you know who hurt you because I wanna kill them."

"Gabe, this is not the time for that. Please talk to me." Cas begged, but I shook my head. We arrived at the class. I was about to head in when Cas grabbed my hand. "Please Gabriel. I know something is going on."

I stood shocked for a moment. Cas never used my name. No one in our family, Anna aside, used full names. We all used nicknames. Lucifer was Luci, Balthazar was Bal, and Castiel was Cas... and I was Gabe. To hear someone other than Anna, call me by my full name was quite a shock.

"You know you can tell me anything right?" Cas said, snapping me out of my thoughts and thrusting me into a whole new set of them.

I  _did_ know that, but this... I didn't even know what this was. I didn't know why I was upset. I had just met Sam yesterday and barely knew him. People snapped at me all the time and I always brushed it off. So why did Sam snapping at me, affected me so much. It didn't make any sense. He couldn't say anything to Cas either, because he himself didn't know what was going on.

"Gabe?" Cas asked catiously, hand still on my wrist.

I looked up at him, meeting his eyes. He looked so worried. We never lied to each other. We always told each other everything and got through things together. I didn't deserve a brother like him. He was too sweet. 

I looked away, already feeling bad about what I was going to do. I took a deep breath and yanked my hand from his. 

"There's nothing to tell." I then turned and walked into the classroom, leaving behind a stunned Cas, hand still in the air where my arm had been just moments ago, and sat at my seat to take notes and ignore everything else for the rest of the day.

**NOTE: Hey guys. I know this is a short chapter, but I needed to write how Gabriel felt about the matter at hand. I am really excited to continue this story, but I ask one thing from you guys... please help me come up with an idea on how to continue the high school part of the story. I have the entire play thing down, but I can't just skip from practice to practice. I would be missing a great opportunity to develop other relationships in other ways throughout the story, so please please please, help me come up with ideas on what to write. Thank you.-Levi**


	23. Chapter 23

**NOTE: This chapter is dedicated to the lovely _Cassandra McClellan_ who is always commenting on my story, asking for the next chapter the day I post it. Thank you Cassandra, your comments make me smile and they are what help me continue this story till the very end.**

************

_**Sam** _

I brought my tray over to the lunch table, sighing as I sat down. I felt like such an ass. Gabriel was just trying to be nice and I completely brushed him off. 

"Sam? Sam?!" Jess yelled, finally getting my attention.

"Yeah.. sorry... what?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" 

"I've been calling you for the past like, five minutes." she replied.

I shook my head, inwardly cursing myself. "Yeah. Sorry... I was just thinking about something." I replied. I looked up and my eyes met Gabriel's. I just stared at him, his face showing no emotion and I felt even worse. I turned away, a slight blush rising to my cheeks.

I was so embarrassed and rather upset. Gabriel didn't deserve to be treated the way that I had treated him. He was too nice for that.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dean look between Gabe and I, a thoughtful look on his face. I closed my eyes, hoping that he wouldn't see anything wrong because I didn't want to talk about it. However, I knew Dean was smarter than I gave him credit for and he probably noticed something was wrong the moment I walked into the cafeteria. I just hoped he wouldn't say anything about it now.

I stared at my food, playing with it, not feeling very hungry all of a sudden. 

I saw Dean sigh, relief flooding through me when he turned to talk to Cas instead of questioning it.

I felt Gabe's gaze on me, but I couldn't meet his eyes. It got to the point where I felt really uncomfortable sitting there and I excused myself to go to class early, not feeling comfortable enough to sit through the last few minutes of lunch.

Throughout the day, Gabriel would stare at me as well as Jess and Dean. Cas would try to talk to me at every possible moment, but I refused to talk to him about Gabriel.

Before I knew it, the end of the day came rolling around the corner and I tensed, not quite ready to confront Dean, who I  _knew_ would ask me about Lunch.

Then, of course, I remembered that I had to go to the auditorium after school for the play. 

I was momentarily excited before I remembered that Gabe was also in the play. Normally this wouldn't be a big deal or anything, but since he was the other lead role, that meant we most likely  _had_ to practice together today.

Though it was a slight relief to not have to talk to Dean about everything quite yet, it still sucked.

Of course, since my life sucked, Dean was waiting outside of my class for me.

I tried pushing past him, desperately trying not to talk to him, pretending I didn't see him, but he wasn't stupid and we both knew that he knew I saw him.

"Sam! I know you saw me. I know you can hear me. Stop!" 

I halted, reluctantly turning to face him with a sigh. 

"What's going on?"

"Gabriel and I had a fight." I replied, shrugging it off.

"So, what happened?" he asked again and I scoffed. It appeared as though that was the only thing in his vocabulary at the moment.

"Well, I saw some kid being beat up when I entered the school this morning and I jumped in to help. Jodie came in moments later and sent us to the nurse's. Just my luck, it seemed that it was Cas and Gabe was really worried about him."

Dean raised his hand to stop me for a moment and I paused. "What do you mean 'Just my luck'?"

I blushed, turning to the side to hide it from Dean. "Um.. I was just referring to what would happen later." Dean nodded, accepting this answer, gesturing for me to continue. "So Gabe came in and was fussing over Cas when the nurse left to go get ice packs. Then he came over to me and... I don't know why... but I flipped out at him. I told him to just take care of his brother and leave me alone. Then he turned away and we haven't said a word to one another since. Now, I have to go face him for the practice."

"It can't be that bad can it?"

"I suppose not." I replied. Dean looked a littler nervous for a moment before he turned to walk away, promising to come back later. "Oh and Cas is okay!" I shouted, smiling as Dean paused, shoulders tensing slightly as he turned back around.

His face was set into a mask that, to anyone else, would appear nonchalant, but I could tell that he was slightly flustered. "Why would you feel the need to clarify that?"

I smiled at Dean knowingly. I have seen the way that Dean looks at the boy, a pained and loving look on his face. He obviously cared greatly for the young man, wanting to be more than just friends, but he was dating Lisa and that was presenting a huge problem for him and his emotions.

"I know it sucks, but maybe you should talk to Lisa about how you feel so that she doesn't find out on her own because we both know that will tear her apart."

Dean's mask fell when he realized it wouldn't do anything to keep it up if I knew already. A blush rose to his cheeks and he opened and closed his mouth a few times, obviously at a loss for words. "Maybe you should do the same with Jess. Until then, I won't say a word to Lisa." Dean muttered.

I was shocked, standing stock still, the words not quite registering in my mind. 

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

It was Dean's turn to give me a knowing smile as he turned and left, for real this time.

I stared at Dean's retreating back, pondering what he had said. Maybe I truly did like Gabe, enough to do something about it given the chance. It was clear enough that not talking to Gabe for even half a day had distracted me enough to ignore everyone which wasn't like me at all.

If that were the case, then I definitely needed to talk to Jess about it some time, but that wasn't.

I like Jess. I'm in love with Jess. I don't want to date Gabe. I just feel bad for making him feel unwelcome, for hurting him.

Even as I thought about it though, I knew it wasn't quite true, but I decided to ignore it.

 

**Dean**

As I walked away from Sam, for good this time, I heard him mutter something.

"Maybe, I do like him.... I don't know..." Sam sighed, turning to head off to the auditorium and I smiled slightly, knowing that this was what Sam truly wanted.

I had seen the way they had looked at one another, how hurt they both seemed when they weren't talking. 

Besides, I'm pretty sure that Jess is gay, even if she doesn't know it yet. If they broke up, Sam could go date Gabe and Jess could go find some nice girl to settle down with.

Perhaps Charlie. They seemed friendly enough already and Charlie definitely liked the girl.


	24. Chapter 24

**_Gabe_ **

The day was one long, painful, disaster. It was like watching a train wreck from the inside.

After my conversation with Cas that morning, I hadn't said a thing, unless the teacher called on me, of course, and why would I? I didn't even feel like I  _could_ talk, even if I had wanted to, like a scream that no one hears in your worst nightmare when your about to die.

It didn't matter though, because I didn't want to talk.

I don't know why Sam pushing me away had felt so bad. It wasn't his fault, of course. I mean, I knew that he wasn't really the kind of person to open up about anything and I just... I pushed too hard to try and get him to do just that.

If it was anyone's fault really, it was mine then and that just made me feel terrible about the whole ordeal. 

Lunch was terrible too. I thought it would have blown over by then, but he didn't look like he was going to say anything, so I just looked down at my food, ignoring everyone as I played with it.

I had actually been looking forward to the end of the day, wanting to just go home and relax, get some time to myself to think about everything. Naturally, as I was headed for the doors, Cas had to remind me that I had practice today.

"Thanks Cas." I sighed.

I didn't really want to go to practice because if it still hadn't blown over, then it was going to be much worse.

"Yeah." 

I felt terrible about earlier. I had hurt him too, without really trying. I was just trying to figure myself out. Figure out why I was so hurt by Sam's comment and I couldn't do that with Cas pushing to know why I was so upset... and I just kind of, snapped.

I shook my head to rid myself of the thoughts and gave him a tight smile. "Sorry about earlier." I said as I left for the auditorium, not waiting to see if Cas would accept it or not. 

I lived with him... I could find out later.

I stood in front of the auditorium doors, collecting my thoughts, taking a deep breath as I raised my hand to push the door open. I had to push my feelings aside, not wanting to anger Bobby for starting problems in the rehearsal.

I finally pushed the doors open, quickly apologizing when everyone looked to me startled.

My breath caught, for reasons I didn't understand, when my eyes met Sam's. He was staring at me, wide eyed, before he quickly recovered. His face fell into a mask of calmness as he looked away from me.

Anger bubbled in my chest at that.

He shouldn't be allowed to look away like he was mad at me, or hurt by something I had done. I had tried to see if he was okay for goodness sakes because I cared. If anyone should be mad it should be  _me_ because of the way that  _he_ reacted, not the other way around.

I quickly shook my head, pushing the thoughts and feelings aside. 

I needed to focus. It wouldn't do to dwell on my emotions when we had work to do.

I gulped, suddenly realizing how late I was as I made my way up to the stage. I was just waiting for Bobby to yell at me, feeling like an idiot for making him wait, but I was quite shocked when he did the opposite.

"Finally, not that everyone is here, we can start rehearsals. Charlie and I have talked about it and, because we just started today, we decided that we would do a few easier scenes." Bobby yelled, clapping his hands to get the attention of his students.

"Yes. I thought it easier to start with the beginning scene." Charlie stated. She directed us where we needed to go. The football players were in the front of the stage, the band kids and teacher off to the left a bit as if on some bleachers, and the cheerleaders just in front of us.

"Just pretend you two are holding instruments because we don't have any fake ones for you two yet." she stated and Crowley and I nodded.

We weren't allowed to use real instruments because there would be microphones on the edge of the stage, that way the words from the actors could be heard better, but instruments were loud. The audience wouldn't have been able to hear the words being said in the scene if we were actually playing.

"Action!" Bobby yelled.

Sam and Garth started running around, Garth pretending to hold back some football players as Sam ran, holding a football to his chest. Adam was jumping on the side, yelling 'Go!'

Crowley and I pretended to play, occasionally looking at the director, putting the instruments down a moment later. The band only played sometimes. Sometimes we played against the other band, sometimes as a pep song kind of thing, and if we win.

The "cheerleader" jumped around, shouting things like 'Go team! Go!' and other things of the such.

Then everything went quite for the last few seconds as everyone watched as Sam ran towards the touchdown line on the other side of the stage. If they made this, they would win.

You could hear a pin drop as everyone waited to see if he would make it. 

Sam pretended to dodge someone on the other team before throwing down the football. It hit the floor with a loud boom, resounding through the auditorium, causing everyone to wince slightly, but we continued acting as though nothing happened.

"And he lands the touchdown giving us the points we need to win the game!" Charlie shouts, her voice being cut off by the fake cheers coming from the crowd.

Cheers erupted from the cheerleaders, Garth and Adam ran over to him, patting his back. The cheerleaders threw their fake pom poms in the air, running over to the football players.

Crowley and I raised our fake instruments,standing up, and began playing our winning song, Ash pretended to be more enthusiastic as he guided us through the song. 

Lisa ran up to Sam, wrapped her arms around him and hesitated for a second before kissing Sam on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her, spinning them around before putting her down, a smile on his face as they laughed gleefully.

I could tell that she really didn't want to do it and I also understood why. She was dating Dean and it was weird to be kissing his brother.

"Stop! Cut!"

Everyone stopped cheering, talking, and moving, except Lisa who pulled away from Sam. She looked over to Bobby, a shy smile on her face.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I understand, but you can't do that. We need it to be convincing. Next time, don't hesitate okay?" She nodded nervously and he thanked her. "Alright... let's do that again!"

"Maybe you could picture me as Dean." Sam suggested. She shrugged, deciding that it would probably be easier to do that.

We redid the scene, doing it almost completely right, except I missed my cue.

I was too focused on Lisa kissing Sam and felt Crowley elbow me. I cursed, turning away as a blush rose up my neck.

"Cut!" Bobby yelled, sighing.

"You did better, Lisa. Thank you, but Gabriel, you have to be paying attention. You look like your holding a dead fish in you hands and you don't know what to do with it."

Crowley chuckled and, if I wasn't so embarrassed, I probably would have laughed too. "Apologies." I muttered. He nodded and told us to run it again, telling us that every time we messed up, we would redo the scene.

Finally, after about 3 more attempts, he decided that the practice should be let out a bit early. "Go home. Good work today." he muttered, walking over to Charlie to talk about some other things about the play.

I sighed, glad that we didn't do anything else because I didn't think I would be able to work with Sam directly at the moment. I nodded to Crowley before heading out of the auditorium, surprised to find Cas waiting for me.

"What are you doing here still?" I asked.

"I waited. I wanted to walk home with you."

"You didn't have to do that. You could have been there forever."

"I'd still like to walk home with you, even if it meant waiting for a few hours." Cas said, a smile on his face.

"Thank you, but seriously, you shouldn't. Maybe you could take up a club or something."

"I don't really care for a lot of the clubs the school has." he muttered. 

Someone squealed behind us and we turned to find Charlie running up to us. "Are you okay?" I asked, slightly worried due to her bright red face.

"Yeah. Sorry. Bobby just told me that he was really proud of my play and asked if I wanted to write the play for next semester."

"That's awesome!" Cas said happily.

"Yeah. What are you doing here?" she asked, frowning slightly.

"I was waiting for Gabe to get out. I wanted to walk home with him."

"I told him he should join a club then, but he said that he didn't really want to do any of the ones the school offers." 

"I don't like any of them." Cas said defensively.

"I don't blame you." Charlie assured. She paused a moment, thinking before her face lit up. "Oooh. Do you like arts and crafts?"

"Kind of. I just don't like taking art classes. They make everything so strict."

"Good. We are looking for some people to make our sets. If you want to... maybe you could do some of them. Don't worry, no teachers. You just have to do the sets, but you can do them any way that you want them. Like... if we give you the task of making a classroom, then you could do a whiteboard and tables if you wanted or you could do a projector and desks. That way we have someone to help us, and you could be doing something while you wait for Gabe to get out."

Cas thought about if for a moment before nodding in agreement. "That sounds like a great idea. Thanks. Just let me know when to come in and I'll see you then." he said, waving goodbye as they left the building.

"There you go. Now I will be doing something while I wait." he smiled and I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Whatever. Let's get home."

He chuckled, agreeing as we left for the house in the quiet afternoon.


	25. Chapter 25

**_NOTE: Hey guys... I am just now realizing that it may be a bit confusing that I suddenly changed the story halfway through. There is a reason behind it and if you know please continue on to the story, but I did this because right now in the canon universe Jess was dead and came back. So it's a little more complicated for him to decide whether he likes Jess or Gabe because his emotions are off kilter by her sudden return. So God swept them away into an alternate universe so that his emotions are still the same, not skewed by anything and he can figure it out himself. I am sorry if that confused any of you. Also, sorry about not writing... I have school again and usually I still have time, but at the moment my Pre-Calc class is kicking my butt so I am spending a lot of time on that, so I apologize. I will try and publish as much as I can, but it will most likely be on the weekends. Thanks.-Levi_ **

 

**_Dean_ **

The entire school day passed in a blur of colors and awkwardness. I don't remember most of it, lunch aside because that's when I came up with my master plan to get Gabe and Sam talking again. It also benefited me because I got to opt out of the shopping trip with Lisa and spend more time with Cas.

It was at lunch, when everything was silent, that I thought up the idea. 

Sam and Gabe sat at opposite ends of the table, both of them staring at their lunches, neither of them saying a word. Jess didn't speak a word either, both out of worry for Sam and because she only ever talked if he was a part of the conversation, which he wasn't at the moment.

Lisa, being really smart, had done what I had yesterday. She looked between Sam and Gabe, eyes narrowed as she thought about what could make them so silent with one another. They got along so well two days ago and it was obvious that the rift between them was causing trouble with everyone.

So, lunch was tense an quiet, at our table at least. The rest of the school was going about their business, oblivious to the storms brewing, just as they normally would.

I just sat there, staring at the wall behind Gabe, trying to come up with a way to get them to talk to each other, and then it clicked. Sam loved to bowl, and if I remember correctly, Anna used to tell us about their family bowling trips as well, which meant that Gabe did as well. 

I couldn't ask him to go though, because I knew that he would decline the invitation. So, I would just have to ask Cas to do it.

The bell rang for lunch to end, and we packed up quickly, Sam already gone in his eagerness to get out of the tense silence.

I shouldered my pack and rushed over to Cas. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Today is Wednesday, right?" I asked, suddenly nervous about asking him to do this for me.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Sam and Gabe don't have practice right?"

"No." Cas frowned.

"I was thinking... maybe... uh, that we... you know, the four of us, could go bowling today around 6:00ish?" I asked, hand tight on the strap of my bag.

"I would love to, but you know that Gabriel won't come if you guys are going to be there as well."

"Then don't tell him."

"I don't know Dean. He's already mad at me enough as is. I don't want to make it worse." Cas replied nervously.

"Well, if it goes terribly, blame it on me." I supplied. Cas chewed his lip nervously and I tried to look anywhere but there as he did so. "Please... I can't stand the silence anymore. Lunch has gone quiet, Sam won't talk to me at home and will hardly speak at dinner. They need this... we all do." 

Cas sighed, shrugging his shoulders. "I guess. See you there around 6:00." he mumbled, saying a quick goodbye as he rushed off to his class. 

I sighed, relief flooding me. This would be good for them, I knew it would. I just needed to talk to Lisa about a change in plans.

 

_**Sam** _

The bell signaling the end of the day rang, music to my ears, as I sighed in relief. No more school for the day, no homework, no practice. I could just go home, lay back and relax for the rest of the night, maybe read a good book while I listen to music and forget about all of my problems for the night.

Of course, my life sucks and it doesn't let me get a break because when I walk into the hallway, the first person I bump into is Gabriel.

I stumbled back, dropping my book on the floor, blushing as I mumble an apology. 

Gabriel grabs the book, hands it back to me, and leaves without saying a word.

I lean against the wall, sighing as I watch his retreating form leave the building. It felt like, no matter how hard I tried, I just kept pushing him further and further away.

I already felt terrible about flipping out at him and it seemed that I just kept screwing up, every single time I tried to make it up to him, or even thought about doing so.

A moment later, Dean walked over to me, waving a hand in front of my face when he noticed me staring out the doors of the school. "Earth to planet Sammy!" he called.

I shook my head, tearing my eyes away from the doors and looked at Dean who had a frown on his face. "What's up man?"

"Nothing." I shrugged past him, making my way towards his car to go home and get some much needed rest, no longer wanting to read.

"Whatever..." Dean murmured, following me out to the car.

The drive home was long and silent and I could tell that Dean was frustrated by it. He was never one to enjoy the beauty of silence, but I could also tell that he wanted to ask me something.

As soon as we pulled into the driveway, I tried to get out, not wanting to have to talk to him about my problems, but he grabbed my hand, dragging me back in. "I don't want to talk Dean."

"Well, good thing I don't want you to." he mumbled.

"What?"

"I wanna ask you a question..." he started, but I was already getting out of the car. 

"No."

"You don't even know what it's going to be."

"I don't care, Dean. I don't want to answer your questions about my problems, or my feelings, or any of it. I don't want to hear your pity when I tell you that I am tearing myself up about being such a dick... so just... leave me alone." I almost yelled at him.

He stood there shocked for a moment before he smirked. I growled, turning on my heels to walk inside. He thought this was funny. Of course he thought this was funny. He wasn't the one going through the pain of knowing that he hurt someone terribly. He doesn't have to feel the pain every time that Gabe walks away, knowing that what I had said ruined his view of things, knowing that he might never come back. That hurt and Dean would never know that feeling... so of course he though it was funny that I was so torn up about something that he thought seemed so small.

"Wait.. Sam!"

"What!" I snapped at him and he looked taken aback for a second.

"Dude..."

"Look. Thanks for not showing pity, but it's not funny either. Go laugh at someone else's pain, but make sure you know how it feels before you do."

"You don't think I know how you feel?"

"How could you?" I asked, not believing anything he was saying.

"Because... well I can't explain it right now, but Sam... I don't want to ask you about Gabe... not at all."

"Then what could you possibly want?"

"I was gonna ask if you wanted to go bowling tonight. You seem so stressed lately. I thought throwing a ball that weighs at least 10 pounds at a bunch of pins would help relieve you of some of your stress."

"Really?" I asked, shocked that he was being so considerate. "Wait... what about the shopping trip with Lisa?"

"She decided to go with Jess." he said. I knew that wasn't entirely true. He probably convinced her to go with Jess so that he could  give this to me.

"Fine... when do we go?" I asked.

"We should be there around 6:00." he replied and I nodded, deciding that I could get some sleep in during that time.

"Okay. Wake me up in an hour." I mumbled and he nodded as a reply, following me into the house.


	26. Chapter 26

**_Sam_ **

About an hour and a half later, I found myself outside the bowling alley with Dean. It was starting to get dark already and I could see my breath a little. 

"Why are we sitting outside?" I asked again.

"We don't have reservations until 6:00." he replied quickly.

"Okay... so why don't we wait inside?" I asked. Just because we were here early, did not mean that we had to wait outside until then.

Dean opened his mouth to answer, but closed it and got up as another car pulled into the parking lot. Figures he would invite someone else to come with us and not tell me. Maybe it's Adam, he wasn't too bad so I wouldn't mind hanging out with him.

I stared down at the concrete, scuffing my shoe against it as I waited for Adam to stop by us, but I heard two pairs of feet. My head shot up and my eyes fell upon Gabe first. 

I internally groaned, turning to glare at Dean who just shrugged, pushing me inside the alley as if he was in a rush to get started. I tried to hold back a laugh as I watch Gabe angrily shovel past Cas, darting into the alley behind Dean.

"Why..."

"Dean's idea." Cas said quickly, following behind the other two.

I sighed, knowing that it was useless either way. I was going to have to deal with it since Dean was my ride home.

After getting our shoe sizes and alley accounted for, we started grabbing balls for ourselves as Dean lined up the order. Apparently we were going to do teams. Dean and I against Cas and Gabe. I shrugged, not minding who I really got paired up with, bowling was still fun anyway.

"I hear that you and Dean go bowling often?" Cas inquired as I tied up my shoes.

"I guess. I mean we used to go a lot more, but Dean stopped wanting to go because I was better than him." I said, smiling largely as Dean elbowed me in the chest.

"Oh really, Sammy... let's see you up first then." Dean suggested.

I glared at him because we both knew that I had to bowl a few times before I got back into the swing of things, but he just wanted to embarrass me in front of Cas.

"Whatever." I mumbled, grabbing the ball.

I didn't even care as I threw it down the lane, smiling gleefully when I heard all the pins go down. Dean was staring at me, eyes wide, mouth open. 

"Who said that I had to do a warm up bowl every time." I mumbled.

"Wait... could you always do that?"

"Yeah. I just always beat you guys, so I pretended to need a warm up so it wouldn't be too far ahead of you." I mumbled.

Cas shrugged, watching as Gabe slumped in his seat like a child throwing a fit. "I suppose I am going first."

Gabe just waved his hand in a 'go ahead' motion and Cas sighed. They were supposed to be there to have fun and get Gabe and I to get along, I was able to figure out at least that much, but Gabe just seemed dead set on pouting.

I watched as Cas walked up to the lane, 10 pound bowling ball in his hand. He was taking a long time and I couldn't help thinking that he was overthinking it too much, but then he rolled the ball down the lane, striking a perfect bowler's pose and paused, watching as it knocked down all the pins.

Dean was just staring at him wide eyed. "How did you..."

"I've been playing for years." Cas mumbled, blushing slightly and I couldn't help but chuckle. He totally liked Dean.

Throughout the entire game, I found my focus drifting, my thoughts going back to Gabe each and every time. I couldn't focus on throwing the ball and Dean watched in both shock and horror, as I made another gutter ball. 

I just couldn't help thinking about how upset he looked. I doubt that Cas told him that I was going to be there, but I was a little hurt by how upset he was by the fact. I didn't think I had hurt him that bad, but it appeared that I did. So, I was trying to figure out how to apologize to him in the best way possible.

There was a slight cheer as Cas got a third strike on the last frame. Gabe jumped up, eyes bright with happiness. He was slowly settling, relaxing into the game and was excited to have won.

He jumped up, dancing around with Cas, until he spotted me. Then all the cheer left him like air being pushed out of a balloon. He high-fived Cas and ran to the bathroom, claiming something about washing his hands as he did so.

I sighed once again, knowing that this was going to be a long night.

"Dude, what happened?" Dean asked. "You're usually so good at bowling. I mean, I know your love life is hanging by a thread, but really..."

"My love life is not hanging by a thread!" I nearly shouted.

 

_**Gabe** _

Bowling balls were filthy. Everyone was always putting their grubby fingers into those holes. People who picked their nose or had some weird illness, and it was gross. Not to mention that the balls were so oily that your entire hands were covered in it.

I thought it was gross.

As I was walking out of the bathroom, I heard Sam and Dean talking. I didn't know what made me stop, but I just stood there, listening to their conversation.

"You're usually so good at bowling..." I nearly scoffed at that. He was terrible today, although I guess 'usually' means that today was just a weird fluke.  

I was about to continue walking when something Dean said caught my attention. "I mean, I know your love life is hanging by a thread, but really."

"My love life is not hanging by a thread!" Sam said loudly.

I paused. Dean thought Sam's love life was in that much peril, really? What could have brought that about?

"Dude, it totally is."

"How?" Sam challenged.

"Well, for one, when do you talk to Jess outside of school?"

"Ummm..."

"Exactly. I also happen to know that you, my young friend, have your eye on someone."

"What!" Sam spluttered.

"Yesiree. You, are in love with someone, whether you realize it or not, you are, and it's not Jess. True, you love her, but it's different than what you feel for this other person."

"Can you stop beating around the bush and just get to the point?" Sam asked, sounding slightly frustrated.

"When was the last time you and Jess had a fight?"

"A couple months ago, why?"

"How did you feel about it?"

"Terrible. I felt absolutely terrible." Sam muttered, confused.

"Were you worried that you might stop talking?"

"Gods no. I knew that we would be perfectly fine, even if we fought over something rather important."

"Exactly." 

"Excuse me, what?" Sam asked.

"Look... you got in a fight with Gabe, over something trivial correct?" Sam just nodded. "You feel terrible, right?" Sam nodded again. "The difference is, you know that you and Jess were going to make up, but you feel terrible because not only did you manage to hurt Gabe, you managed to hurt him to the point where he wants to stay away and you feel terrible because just knowing him for that short period of time, changed you both and that small fight, also changed you both."

I was frozen in shock. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Dean was telling Sam that he was in love with me. Or that he at least liked me. What was even more shocking though, was Sam.

He hung his head, hair falling into his eyes. He was frozen for a moment and I didn't know what was going on before his shoulders started shaking and then I realized... he was crying. Sam was crying.

"I screwed up Dean. I don't know what it is about him... but I screwed up. I was... I was happy with Jess. I wanted to marry her and live together, start a family, but then he walks into the cafeteria and it's like...I don't know... like I can't even think about the future anymore. It's like he came in and wiped away the path my mind had engraved into my thoughts. I mean, I've looked at guys before, some of them are cute, but I've never wanted to date one, not until he walked in all shy. Gods, Dean... and then... I got scared. I snapped and I pushed him away and now... I don't know if I'll ever get him back."

"You will. I promise."

"How could you know that?"

Dean just looked up, a smile passing over his features for a second and I stood stock still, not wanting him to know that I overheard their conversation. "I just know that, somehow, he knows that this was all just, a mistake, something done out of fear. He will come back, Sammy... I know that he will."


	27. Chapter 27

**_Gabe_ **

Shaking off the odd feeling of Dean knowing I was there, I walked back down to the lane. 

Sam was still hunched over, his hair still in front of his face. "I think... I have... bathroom. I have to go to the bathroom," he mumbled, running away.

We sat in silence a moment, Cas getting us some food, so it was just Dean and I.  There was an awkward silence in the air and I tried not to think about it too much.

"I know you heard the conversation between Sam and I," Dean said as he started switching the teams so that Sam and I were together.

"W-What makes you think that?" I stuttered, silently cursing myself for doing so. 

"I could see you Gabe. Standing still doesn't make you invisible you know."

I chuckled lightly. "I suppose not."

"So..." Dean prompted.

"So what?"

"Are you going to forgive him or are you going to make him suffer?" 

"I'm still a little confused about what you were talking about."

"What is there to be," he trailed off for a second, "uh, confused about?"

I turned to find my brother walking back towards us with a tray of snacks in his hands. I chuckled, shaking my head slightly. "Dean, I'm not confused, but I'm also not sure how I feel about the entire thing. What I'll do, but it appears that-" I turned to look at my brother again- "you are in the same boat as Sammy."

"Wh-what," he spluttered.

I patted his shoulder awkwardly. "Just don't mess everything up with him like Sam did with me, be nice."

Dean looked at me confused, obviously wanting to ask me something, but Cas arrived, setting down the drinks and stuff. I shrugged, leaving to help my brother sort everything out.

Sam came back moments later, looking much better than he had a few minutes ago, and for once, I wasn't upset that he was here. "New teams," I stated, gesturing towards the board, "Me and you versus Dean and Cas."

Sam, though he looked shocked that I was talking to him, he nodded, walking over to Dean to say something.

"So, you're talking to him again, I see."

I jumped slightly, startled by Cas talking right next to me. "Yeah-" I shrugged- "I just heard something a few minutes ago that changed my entire outlook on the situation."

"So you're going to forgive him?"

"Not yet. I believe that he's upset by it, but I don't want to forgive him just yet," I stated.

"Don't wait too long," Cas paused, looking me in the eyes, " I don't know if he can handle it much longer."

I nodded, grabbing a nacho from behind him as I strutted off to the lane, picking up my ball as I finished off the chip. I threw the ball down the lane. 

I smirked as I heard the pins fall, signaling a strike. 

Sam stared at the lane dumbfounded, trying to figure out why I suddenly started getting strikes. Cas volunteered to go first and Dean just let him, then he told Sam to come talk to me and Sam, reluctantly, agreed to.

 

**_Sam_ **

I walked over to Gabe nervously, fiddling with the hem of my shirt. It was clear that Gabe was still mad at me and I wasn't sure that he wanted to talk, but I found myself walking over there anyway.

I sat down, silent a moment, before I turned to say something, startled to find him already looking at me.

My heart thumped loudly and rubbed my sweaty palms on my pants. I didn't know what to say. "Well," he asked.

"Sorry, um..." I swallowed thickly, "I'm sorry about the other day. I-I understand that you still might not want to talk to me, and I know that this is probably very uncomfortable to you. It's just... your brother was there, and I was thinking about things before you guys came to the school, but I tried to forget those things. 

"I don't have a crush on your brother, "I said quickly, realizing how that sounded, "but, I was just nervous and in pain and I was confused. Then you came in and I got even more nervous because I didn't want you to see me all bloodied up, and I snapped. It was a mistake and it really shouldn't have happened. 

"S-so... I'm sorry."

Gabriel just laughed. He freaking laughed at me. "What?"

"You just... you just... I don't even know." 

It took him a minute to breathe, to calm down, and when he looked at me, face completely serious, I couldn't breathe. There was something about him that I liked, something that no other guy I looked at had, something that made me want to date him, but I didn't know what it was, and in that moment, I realized, I really  _did_ want to date him, perhaps even more than Jess.

"Look, Sam... I understand. Your brother explained to me what happened."

"What?"

Gabe just chuckled. "Not everything. He refused to say some things. He just told me that you freaked, that it was a mistake. So, I understand Sam, but I can't forgive you, not completely, not yet."

My thundering heart seemed to have stopped in that moment. "What can I do to make it up to you then?"

"Well for starters... please stop ignoring me. Lunch is so quiet because no one wants to talk to either of us. It would be great to be what we were before... actually more than that."

My face heated up for a second and my heart seemed to start beating again. "What do you mean?"

"Well, we were never really friends before this. I mean, we talked on occasion, but never anything more than that, so I just hope we can start from there."

"Of course. I wouldn't ask for anything more," I said, smiling largely. 

I got up because Dean and Cas had been waiting on us to go for a while, but they didn't say anything because they also wanted us to talk. I strolled up to the lane and threw the ball down the lane, getting my first strike since the very first bowl, my mind finally clear again.


	28. Chapter 28

**_Hey guys... so I realize that I dragged this bowling thing out a lot, but I needed them to be in the same area for longer than an hour so that they have to talk. I promise this is the last bowling thing they are going to do for a while, maybe ever. Help please if you can. Enjoy. -Captain_ **

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

**_Dean_ **

Cas and I patiently waited. We waited as the two of them talked, as they argued, as they whispered to one another, and finally as they shook hands. 

I could tell that coming to the bowling alley tonight was a great idea. It was just what they needed to start talking to one another and I couldn't help but hope that they reached something farther than just friends, because that's what it seemed like they wanted as well.

I turned to smile at Cas, glad that they were talking because lunch would finally go back to normal. There would be no more awkward silences for the entire hour, it would just be... normal.

Sam smiled as he strutted up to the lane and got a strike. 

I couldn't help but sit there, mouth wide open in shock because all night he had been getting gutters. I was thinking that I would finally beat him, but alas, that didn't seem to be the case. 

I watched happily as he sat back down next to Gabriel who clapped for him and gave him a high five. "So... where do we start?"

"The beginning I suppose. It seems like a great place to start, considering we didn't really know much about one another before any of this happened," Gabe muttered, gesturing between him and Sam.

"Sure. Let's skip the names though." Gabe nodded, chuckling as he thought about what to say to Sam.

I jumped when Cas nudged my shoulder. I wasn't expecting him to do so.

"Sorry," he apologized, "didn't mean to frighten you."

"I just forgot that we were actually here, ya know." Cas just nodded in understanding, resting his hand on my shoulder.

"Let's leave them be to figure it out on their own. Besides, it's our turn. Do you wanna go first?"

I turned to look at him, his beautiful blue eyes watching me intently. I felt my face heat up and I cleared my throat. "S-sure."

I grabbed the ball, looking back at Sam and Gabe one last time, glad that they were okay again.

I walked up to the lane, awkwardly shuffling the ball back in forth in my hands. There were butterflies fluttering around my stomach and I felt like I was going to be sick. I couldn't help but think back tot he conversation I had with Gabriel a couple minutes ago. He had said that I was in the same boat as him, and to some degree, although we aren't fighting, I was.

I was dating Lisa, but I had feelings for Cas and I didn't know what to do about any of it. I sighed, shaking my head slightly, focusing on knocking down the pins.

With a deep breath, I threw the ball. I watched as it made it almost to the end...

and then it went into the gutter.

I growled, turning to grab another ball, suddenly very glad that Sam wasn't paying me any attention. 

I grabbed another ball and stalked up to the lane, nervously. Then Cas was suddenly behind me, whispering in my ear and I felt my face flush. 

I chuckled as I got all the pins down, resulting in a spare, and high-fived Cas happily.

When I turned back towards Sam and Gabe, I saw them both looking at me, huge smiles on their faces and I flushed again, quickly looking away.

Gabriel walked up to the lane to bowl and Sam walked over to me. "So, when are you going to talk to Lisa about your predicament?"

"When you tell Jessica," I shot back quickly.

"Oh good-" he smirked. "I plan on telling Jessica tomorrow, so..."

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Whatever, Sammy."

**_Sam_ **

I was ridiculously relived. Thank goodness he agreed to talk to me again. I don't think I would have handled it well if he stopped talking to me for good. I was already going crazy and it had only been a few days.

We finished the second game of the night, Gabe and I winning, and I sighed, glad to finally be over with it. My thumb knuckle was starting to hurt because they didn't have a ball with the same size finger holes as my fingers and it was starting to take its toll.

"How about we go get some ice cream?"

"You two should-"

"No... come with us," I practically yelled, cutting Dean off. Just because Gabe and I were talking again did not mean that he wanted to be alone with me. I mean, we had  _just_ started talking to each other again.

"Alright, alright," Dean muttered, chuckling lightly as he held up his hands in a way of surrender. 

Cas punched his shoulder lightly and I chuckled, watching as Dean flushed a deep red at the slight gesture. 

_I'm happy that it wasn't Castiel that I ran into in the motel room instead of Gabriel._

I furrowed my brows. Where had that thought even come from? It gave me weird butterflies in the pit of my stomach and I could figure out that it was because I had a crush on Gabriel, but I couldn't understand where the heck the idea came from.

I met them at the same time so I knew both of them, but that thought made it seem like I hadn't known Cas prior, but how had I known who it was? What did that mean?

"Sam!" 

I shook my head, snapping out of my thoughts to find a frowning Gabe standing in front of me. "Are you okay?"

"'M fine," I mumbled, waving it off slightly as I began undoing my shoes. Dean looked at me oddly, but shrugged, deciding that it wasn't all that important.

Gabe and Cas didn't know how to get to the ice cream shop though, so as we all clambered into the cars, Dean decided to go with Gabe in his car and I would go with Cas. I shrugged, deciding that it wasn't such a bad idea anyway.

Once we arrived, we all got our ice creams, nothing too spectacular, except Gabriel's of course. He got a 3 scoop cone. One was chocolate, one was vanilla, and the last was some weird flavor that I had never before heard of in my life. Superman. 

It was blue, red, and yellow, which I suppose made sense since those were his colors and all, but it was such a weird thing. "What the heck does that even taste like?"

I didn't even think as I asked and Gabe thought about it a moment. He opened his mouth, about to say something before his face lit up with an idea. His lips stretched into a thin smile as he stalked towards me. 

"How about you try for yourself," he suggested.

"N-no, that's okay," I stuttered, cheeks flushed with a mixture of embarrassment at the stutter and a blush. 

He just shook his head, continuing to walk towards me with his cone. I backed away from him slowly but he started chasing me, laughing as he did so. I chuckled, trying to dodge the cone, but the ice cream fell anyway. It hit me in the face before both me and the ice cream ball hurtled towards the floor. 

Gabriel grabbed my waist to keep me from hitting the floor. I gasped, shocked that he had the strength to hold me without falling down, considering I was a lot bigger than he was.

I reached up, brushing the ice cream off of his cheek that somehow had gotten there during out little "fight."

I froze, not sure if Gabriel was going to be mad or not, but he just started laughing as loud as he possibly could. I cocked my head in confusion as his breath caught and he stopped laughing. 

"Come on lovebirds, we gotta get back before dad kills us," Dean yelled and Gabe shook his head. He looked away quickly, clearing his throat and my stomach clenched tight. 

Crap... I just made things awkward between us.

I sighed, following after the other three. Gabriel didn't say anything as he got in his car and my chest tightened again.

I didn't wave back as Cas got in the car and Dean and I rode home in silence.

Damn... I really messed up...  _again._

 

**_Sorry that I didn't post this weekend, I was being lazy after two crazy hectic weeks of school with insane projects, I was just done. Not to mention I had homecoming and my friend stayed the night. So sorry again, this chapter is a little late, but it's here. Again apologies.-Levi._ **


	29. Chapter 29

**_NOTE: Apologies again you guys. Busy weekend and I decided that I would change the once a weekend to once a week because I suck at writing on the weekend, still no promises though. Also, I am going to start putting the day of the week in front of the character's POV because I am losing track of days... sorry. Hope you enjoy this chapter anyways. -Levi_ **

**~~~**

**_Thursday, Gabe_ **

"I hate mornings," I grumbled to Cas as we got out of the car, heading into the school. He just looked at me, a small smile on his face. 

This was a conversation that we have had on multiple occasions, but I wasn't any less frustrated by mornings no matter how many times we talked about it. "I mean... who wants to get up early in the morning? I understand if you had something cool going on, but... we get up early to go to  _school._ Really? Like... that's not cool man."

"True, but you still do it anyway," Cas muttered back.

I groaned, rubbing my hand down my face. "I don't know why."

"Maybe there is a reason you get up early to come to school.... a reason for  _you._ " 

"And what might that reason be?"

I was skeptical of course. There was  _no_ good reason to go to school that early. "Sam," he just replied.

"What?" I stared at him shocked. "What could you possibly mean by that?"

"You know well enough," he just replied, a grin on his face.

"You do too!"

"What?" 

"I mean, you have a reason to be here early too. It isn't Sam, but still..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Dean," I replied. He just blushed slightly before elbowing me in the ribs. I giggled quietly and then found myself frowning.

"What?"

"It's actually really sad." He cocked his head in confusion. "We are both totally head over heels for boys who are taken. It doesn't matter if they want to date us or not... they both have girlfriends and are both in such steady relationships that it doesn't look like they will break up anytime soon.

"True... they could always have us in their minds in case they ever did break up with their girlfriends, but it doesn't look like that is going to happen, and who knows... we might be dating someone else by the time they do break up and then we  _still_ wouldn't be able to date them."

"Dude... that's just sad. Don't think about that," Cas said, shaking his head sadly. It was the truth though, and even if I hadn't said it, that would always be the case, and we both knew it.

"Come on," Cas mumbled, shrugging off the entire discussion, "we should be getting to breakfast."

"Yeah," I muttered, stalking in through the cafeteria doors.

'Yo! What's up guys?" Dean waved and Cas chuckled quietly to himself. I smirked smugly. Cas was  _totally, completely,_ in love with Dean.

"Hey," I replied, sitting down across from Sam, who had a really big smile on his face. I smiled back at him, trying not to think about how cute his dimples were.

Sam opened his mouth to say something, but the bell rang, signaling that it was time to head to first hour. I sighed, shrugging slightly. "Tell me later."

"Sure," he mumbled, stalking off to his class.

Despite us having first hour together, I knew that he wanted to walk with Jess, so I decided to stay out of the way. I didn't mind though. At least this way I wouldn't have to see them kiss each other the entire time.

As I started my trek to hell, the students bustling demons with their own schedules to attend to, I started thinking, which was probably worse than the hell I was headed to.

I liked Sam. I really did. It was more than just in a friendly way and everyone could see that. I won't lie about my heart fluttering when I overheard their conversation the other day, but no matter how I felt for him, I shouldn't forgive so easily.

I told him that I would talk to him again, but I needed time to forgive him, but I already did. There was just something about him that made it hard to stay mad at him for a long time. It was frustrating, I didn't want to like him that much, but I couldn't help it, and it hurt. Every time I saw him and Jess together... it hurt, despite me pretending not to care.

Before I knew it, I was standing inside my class by my desk. There were tears in my eyes and I growled angrily, slamming my book on my desk as I sat down. I wiped angrily at the tears threatening to fall. 

It was stupid. This entire thing was stupid. I was crying over a person, which I swore that I would never do. I sighed, my head falling forward to rest on my crossed arms and I took deep breaths, trying to calm myself down.

When I felt calm enough that I wouldn't yell at anyone who looked at me, I gathered my supplies for the class. "A-are you okay?" 

I turned my head to find Sam staring at me, eyes wide with concern. "Y-yeah. Thanks," I muttered, turning back to the front of the class. 

I hated it. I hated this. He was so damn cute and oblivious and... and it wasn't fair. I hated that he cared enough about me to ask what was going on and I hated that he knew I liked him, but chooses to ignore it. I hate everything about this entire situation because Sam was the only one who could make me feel like dying and living at the same time.

The worst part of it... I haven't even known him that long. It's only been a week. Not even a full one. 4 days. Gods, I am pathetic.

"You are not pathetic, Gabe," Sam muttered and I flushed a deep red. How much of that had I said out loud? 

"Sorry, I didn't know that I was speaking out loud."

"You weren't... not until that last sentence anyways." I sighed in relief, nodding slightly. "You aren't, you know."

"What?"

"Pathetic. You aren't pathetic Gabriel," he replied, a dead serious expression on his face.

"You don't know that." 

Sam opened his mouth to say something, but fortunately for me, the bell rang, signaling the start of class. Sam sighed, turning to face the front of the classroom.

I could feel him watching me, staring out the corner of his eye, but I refused to acknowledge it. Instead, I stared at the front of the class, pretending that Sam wasn't right next to me, pretending that my thoughts weren't a jumbled mess. I stared, not comprehending a single word that the teacher said, but pretending that I did anyways... for the sake of Sam's relationship... and for my own sanity.


	30. Chapter 30

**_Thursday, Sam_ **

 

Gabe was acting weird. I didn't really get a chance to talk to him this morning, but even without a conversation, I could tell that he was off. 

Then there was the weird fiasco at the beginning of first hour. He was quiet and taking deep breaths, obviously freaking out about something.

I could tell he had been thinking about something of great importance. His brow was wrinkled in frustration and I will admit, though never out loud, it was cute.

When I told him he wasn't pathetic he just said that I didn't know that and promptly ignored me for the rest of the class period.

Well, not really ignoring me since I didn't talk to him, but that's because I knew he wouldn't answer if I tried talking to him. 

He pretended to be paying attention to the teacher, but I knew that he wasn't doing that either. 

I couldn't help but think he was mad at me again and I hoped I was wrong. I wouldn't have known what I did to upset him if that was the reason. 

I don't know what I would do if he was mad at me again. I don't think I would handle it well though.

The bell rang for second hour and I stumbled out of the class as Gabe brushed past me. I watched him go, frowning slightly, even when Jess grabbed my hand 

"What's wrong, baby?"

"N-nothing," I muttered, shaking my head before turning to kiss her cheek.

"Oh... okay then," she giggled quietly. "Come on. Let's go." 

"Yeah..." 

We started walking to her fourth hour. My class was a cou0le hallways away from here, but I always managed to walk her to her class and make it on time to mine.

The entire walk was quiet and I didn't know whether to thank Jess for it or not. It was a great opportunity to sort through my thoughts, but at the same time, I didn't want to deal with those same thoughts.

They were haunting and would stick with me all day. Not to mention, I shouldn't be thinking about how cute someone else when I am walking with my girlfriend. Especially since I have been dating said girlfriend for a few years.

"Sam! Sam!" Jess waved her hand in my face, snapping me put of my thoughts. 

"Sorry."

"No problem. I understand. You have a lot on your mind." I nodded, silently thanking her before quickly leaving, not knowing how much time I wasted thinking.

The bell rang and I cursed quietly. I can't believe I was late to my second hour. I am never late. 

I opened the door sheepishly, trying not to cringe at the fact that I was now the center of attention for being late.

"Tardy? This just isn't like you," the teacher called and I nodded.

"Sorry. I got caught up."

"Don't let it happen again," was all he said as I made my way back to my seat. I avoided making eye contact with Gabe, as much as possible.

It was obvious he didn't want to talk to me right now and I didn't feel like seeing him gawk at me like some rare specimen in a zoo.

I sighed, pulling put my notebook and started copying notes as the class resumed. "Alright. Now that I've showed you how to get an accurate count of the beans, I will assign you to a partner and you can start on the experiment."

I doodled in my notebook, half listening for my name to be called. " Sam and Gabriel," the teacher called. I gulped, looking up at Gabe who had a huge smile on his face.

I grabbed my stuff and headed over to him, confused about his weird mood swings. Last hour, it looked like he hated my guts, like he didn't want to talk to me, ever. Now... now he was smiling, beckoning me over like being my partner made him the happiest person on the entire planet.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah... are you?" Gabe cocked his head to the side al8ghtly before realizing what I was referring to.

"Yeah. Sorry you had to see that."

"What was that all about?"

"A... uh... a boy that I think is cute," he muttered, blush8ng bright red.

My heart sunk a little. He liked another boy. I shook my head. It doesn't matter... I have a girlfriend... who I love... a lot.

"Well, I hope he sees how amazing you are and dates you. You deserve it."

"He's taken," he said, shaking his head angry at himself for liking someone who is taken. His eyes started tearing up and I gingerly wiped them away.

"Hey... you can't help who you like. Sometimes it just happens. Don't give up on him. Maybe someday he won't be anymore... And then you can have your chance."

"What if he doesn't like me back?" My heart sank. He looked so broken.

"If he doesn't like you back... Then he is the craziest person on the planet because you are... amazing," I whispered, still wiping away his tears. "He isn't worth your tears, Gabe, not unless they are tears of joy."

"Thank you, Sam. I really needed that."

"Of course. Anytime. Now let's do our project." He nodded and smiled, a genuine smile and my heart fluttered because I put that smile there, and it was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

**NOTE: Sorry that this is such a short chapter. I just needed them to talk and make each other happy without anything crazy going on. Thank you for still reading guys. -Levi**


	31. Chapter 31

**NOTE: Hey guys. So I want to know how many of you would read, no matter how long this story is because I came up with another idea that could make this story 10-20 chapters longer than where it is now. I also wanted to let you know that I will be skipping a few months because of the idea I came up with. Hope you enjoy anyway. Thanks. -Levi**

**~~~**

 

**_Thursday, November 29, Sam_ **

"Alright guys. We have one week until the performance. We have everything down, but we have one  _last_ thing to practice." Bobby smirked, glaring at every single one of us in the audience, trying to hide his chuckle when he spotted me holding hands with Jess. Jess had started coming to the rehearsals, wanting to support me. 

"Well, what is it!" I chuckled, watching as Charlie sighed at Crowley's reaction.

"The final kiss scene between Corbin Myers and Trent Campbell," Bobby stated. I turned to see Jessica just shrugging, She probably figured that it would be like every other one throughout the play, a slight peck and nothing more. Gabe had paled slightly and I couldn't help but feel hurt. The thought of kissing me again, made him sick. 

I shook my head, turning to look back at the stage since it looked like Bobby was going to say something else. He had, in fact, opened his mouth to do just that, but Charlie cut in and shared the announcement instead.

"This last kiss-" she looked everyone in the eye, focusing specifically where Jess, Gabe and I were seated- "will be more... intimate than the others."

I sucked in a breath as Jess stiffened beside me. I knew she already hated that I had to kiss him prior to this. She claimed that I was falling for him. What she doesn't know is that I already liked him, way before we kissed each other. 

I half-expected her to leave, but she just shook her head and took a deep breath. "Are you okay?"

"Sam... I believe you when you say that you haven't fallen for Gabriel over the kisses and, even though I don't want to see you two kiss each other, but I'm going to go watch the actual performance and what better way to get used to it, than watch it here and now?"

"I s-suppose," I mumbled.

"Come on guys. We need to get this done," Charlie called and I could have sworn that she was smirking. I'm not sure though, because she turned too fast for me to catch it.

Gabe sighed as he got up, glancing my way before quickly turning and jogging up to the stage. My stomach started doing flips as I slowly walked up to the stage. 

"Alright. So Corbin is about to get in the car and leave to Georgia. Trent runs up to him and grabs his hand and then they kiss and Loriann, or Lori, Baker sees and is upset but understands," Charlie told Lisa, Gabe, and I.

"Action!"

"Corbin... Corbin, wait!" I rushed forward grabbing his wrist, stopping him from getting in the 'car.' Gabriel turned towards me, a sad, broken look on his face and it looked so real that I felt as though my heart were breaking.

"Trent, I..." I cut him off, pulling him to me, stooping down to give him a slow, meaningful kiss.

"Cut!" I flinched, shying back a little, my face bright red. I wanted to kiss Gabriel so bad, but I couldn't. Not properly anyway. It wouldn't be fair to Jess, it  _isn't_ fair to her. 

"Sam, you have to kiss him like you mean it. He is the love of your life, about to be gone forever. This is the best moment in the entire play and we need it to look amazing," Bobby called.

"S-sorry. My bad!"

"Come one! Let's redo the scene!"

We repeated it... a lot. I kept getting nervous, butterflies flittering around my stomach. Some times our heads would bump and I would laugh my butt of, other times Gabe's breath would tickle my cheek and I'd pull away, giggling. There was one particular time, when Gabe breathed out a quiet huff and it tickled, where I poked him in the eye. He had smacked my arm and called me a huge idiot.

No matter how many times we did it though, I felt terrible. I _wanted_ to kiss him. I wanted to pull him into my arms and tell him how I feel, but I was with Jess, and before he showed up, I was planning on marrying her. Now I'm just confused.

Bobby sighed. "Come on guys. Just once you need to get this right. We can do it once a practice if you can do it right just this one time, please."

I nodded, determined to do it right this time.

"Go!"

 

***

"Corbin... Corbin, wait!" I stepped forward, my hand wavering slightly as I reached for his wrist. My throat closed up slightly as he turned towards me, tears threatening to pour. 

"Trent, I..." I pulled him towards me, wrapping my arms around him as tightly as I could as my lips met his. He tensed in my hold before slowly relaxing. 

My heart stuttered a beat as he closed his eyes, mine falling closed as well. My heart was soaring and I felt high, higher than I have ever felt in my entire life. My hand found the back of his head and I tugged on his hair slightly.

Sweet breath caressed my cheek as he let out a small sound of appreciation. 

This felt so good, so right and I couldn't help but lose myself in the kiss.

Then I felt something wet slide against my cheek. Frowning in confusion, I pulled away, only to find myself staring at Gabe who was crying. I reached up and wiped a tear from his cheek.

"What's wrong?"

He shook his head, refusing to meet my eyes. I tilted his chin up, swiping away a few more tears that ran down his face. "Please... tell me what's wrong?"

His head fell forward, falling onto my chest and I wrapped my arms around him, rubbing soothing circles on his back as he took deep breaths. "This... this can't happen," he mumbled quietly.

"Why?" 

He looked up at me again, sorrow still painted on his features as he stared. "Y-you have a girlfriend." 

"But what if I don't want to be with her? What if I want to be with you?"

He just shook his head, tears falling again as he stood on his tip-toes, kissing me gently. I grabbed his waist, not sure when I had dropped my hands in the first place. This time, the kiss was slow, sorrowful, as though he would never do it again.

When he pulled away again, I was still confused. "Go-goodbye, Trent," he whispered, turning towards the car to get in.

I stood there, dumbstruck for a moment, unsure of what the hell he was talking about. It took me a second to realize that we were still acting. 

I surged forward again. "Please... just let me go."

My heart shattered, but I stopped walking, my hand falling to my side as I watched him reach for the handle. "Please... Corbin, don't go. Y-your all I have left. I love you. M-more than anything... " I whispered, a sob escaping my throat. 

I reached for him one last time. "P-please."

"Wh-what?" He asked, voice shaking as he dropped his arm.

"Corbin.... I-I love you... more than you could ever know. Watching as you distanced yourself away from me, it hurt like hell... a-and I... I just... I love you more than I have loved anything in my entire life. I'm so so..." I was cut off by Gabriel pulling me down by the collar of my shirt to give me a huge kiss.

It was shorter than the other two, but I didn't mind one bit, because I had him back in my arms again. If I could have gone back to change all the heartache that we've endured... all the pain, all the suffering... I wouldn't have changed a thing because in this moment, I was the happiest that I have ever been in my entire life.


End file.
